The Twisted Tale We Weave
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Evil Charming! Regina and David get sucked into the portal in "Broken" instead of Snow and Emma. Will they be able to work together to get back home? Does Regina even want to go home if Henry doesn't want her there? And what happens when these two realize that they have much more in common than they originally thought? Rating for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright my dearies! Another Evil Charming story! This one is a multi-chapter one, and the first few chapters will be set up with nothing much happening between the pair romantically or sexually, but you'll see a friendship build between them! I hope you all like it, and do feel free to PM or leave a comment in the reviews if you're interested in my continuing it! Enjoy!**

* * *

James waved his makeshift torch at the wraith in an attempt to fight it off, to buy more time. He could hear Mary Margaret and Emma trying to figure out what was taking so long for Regina to get the hat to work. He swung at the wraith, saving a foot of space between where the wraith had been and where it was now. He kept fighting, worried mostly for his wife and daughter, but he knew that if Regina died it would break his grandson's heart and that was something he didn't want to see.

Regina was trying her damnedest to get the hat's portal to open. She was elated to find out that Henry had asked Emma to protect her; maybe he did love her after all. She spun the hat, nothing happened. She kept spinning; she could feel the wraith getting closer the more coldness seeped into every fiber of her being, all the way through to the marrow of her bones. She felt Emma kneel down by her and grip her arm, and suddenly it felt as though magic was once again pulsing through her veins, her blood, her skin and the portal opened. She looked at Emma, and then her eyes averted to Emma's hand on her arm in shock. Before she noticed anything else, Emma pushed her away from the hat.

The wraith finally gained enough advantage when James' torch burned out. The prince was tossed aside by the wraith, and as the soul-sucker was pulled through the portal, James' body slammed full force into Regina and the impact from them both being tossed aside, James from in front of the hat and Regina from the side, the two peoples' bodies curled around each other and both fell through the portal. Snow tried to dive for it, but by the time she reached the hat, the portal had closed.

"No!" she wailed, lifting herself off the floor and picking up the hat. She ran her hands against the now solid floor and flipped the hat over and over desperately.

"What?" Emma looked around. "What the hell just happened?"

"They…they fell through the portal."

"But, then, where are they? Regina said she'd be banishing the wraith to oblivion—what does that mean for them?"

"I…I don't know," Snow cried. "But I don't feel like David is missing from me…I guess let's just hope that Regina was wrong, or lying. It's not like it would be the first time."

At that moment, Henry burst into the room, followed closely by Ruby. He ran to grab Emma in a hug, but quickly pulled away to look around."

"Wh—where are my mom and David?" he asked tentatively.

"Kid…" Emma began slowly, trying to figure out a way to explain. "We were trying to send the wraith through the portal and…well, and they got sucked through it."

"But…to where?"

"We don't know exactly where, but we're thinking maybe to Fairytale Land, or whatever."

"The Enchanted Forest," Snow offered.

"Well, how do we get them back?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm not sure, kid. But we're gonna go find some answers." She looked at Ruby. "Can you stay with Henry just a little longer? Maybe meet us at the apartment in an hour?" Ruby nodded and ushered Henry out of City Hall after he got another hug from Emma.

"Now what?" Snow asked.

"Now we talk to Gold."

David woke up first to see two women standing over him, staring at him and the small form next to him. He looked to his left and saw Regina and the memory of them falling through the hat hit him with a deep pain to his heart. He would have been fine if it had been Snow or Emma, but why did it have to be his worst enemy? His thoughts of his wife and daughter cut him coldly in his soul. He had just gotten them back, and now he couldn't be with them.

"Who are you?" a dark haired woman with skin with creamy butterscotch colored skin asked.

"I'm King James, though I prefer the title of Prince. This is—" he paused. Surely he could not tell them who she really was without them knowing, and while he didn't particularly care what happened to her, he knew that he would likely need her help to get home.

"I'm Rebecca," Regina cut in. "I'm his wife's sister."

"Are you not Snow White's prince?" asked a fair-skinned strawberry blonde woman.

"You know of me?" James asked.

"I do. My name is Aurora. The beastly queen Maleficent put me under a sleeping curse that she procured from the Evil Queen. She was the woman who hunted you and your Snow White, right?"

Yes, indeed."

"So I ask, who is this woman with you, truly? I know that Snow White was an only child."

"Indeed she was. Rebecca was a close family friend of the Whites and they grew up as sisters." Aurora and her companion exchanged doubtful looks, but with no way to prove him wrong, they accepted his explanation.

"Very well. I am Mulan. You're coming with us," she said, not in an offer, but in a demand.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, incredulous. "No, we're not."

"Yes you are. You brought the soul-sucker who killed Prince Philip." Regina appeared to be readying herself to use magic, but James nudged her in the ribs with his elbow and gave her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and seethed while Mulan began to bind their wrists.

It wasn't long before they were being dragged behind three horses, one for each woman and one for what seemed to be supplies.

"What the hell was that story?" Regina demanded in a low voice to ensure they were not overheard.

"They can't know who you are…not yet. You may have magic, but we don't know if it's what it used to be and I have no weapon."

"Fine," she huffed in response. She hated being wrong. Hated it even more when it was an enemy who was right. "Why did you even save me? You could have told them who I was and they probably would have locked me up…or killed me. Then you would be rid of me. And even before that—you could have stopped fighting the wraith, you could have just let it come after me and take my soul. Henry would have gotten over it quickly, I'm sure. Hell—if you weren't with me, I'm sure nobody would care to search for us."

"First, I wouldn't condemn even a wraith to having to possess your soul," he growled. He was tired of hearing her mouth. Tired of being away from his family and it had only been possibly an hour. Tired of the fact that he would have to work with Regina to get back and that had only come to him recently. "Second, saving people…it's what good people do."

"Your daughter once said that to me."

"Yeah, well, she's a good person."

"Right. Well, if you're such a good person, why was your first instinct to let me die?"

"Nobody's perfect." He glared at her, annoyed that she had a point. He shouldn't have ever said anything about letting the wraith take her, he had meant it in that moment, but thinking on it now made him realize that it would have hurt Henry. "Do you think they're really looking for us?"

Regina snorted. "Yes, James, I think they'll be looking for you. Snow White isn't going to give up her _precious_ prince," she snarled.

They glared at each other until they noticed that they were coming up to some type of civility. They saw a group of people that appeared to be refugees, and James was the first to speak.

"What is this place?"

"It is our safe haven," Mulan answered.

"So this part of the land was untouched by the curse?"

"Indeed."

"You don't know how?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"We lived under that curse for a long time and it was…powerful, to say the least. We had no memories, no history. A curse that powerful…it would have taken a great deal of magic to protect against it. Even Maleficent and the Dark One were there."

Aurora gasped, but it was Mulan who spoke. "How do you have so much knowledge of the Queen's dark curse?"

"The Blue Fairy was on Snow and my counsel," David spoke up. "She was a close friend of the family, the White family to begin and then my and Snow's family. We both know much of magic because of it."

"Including," Regina continued, "A bit of information that I believe young Aurora here will find great pleasure in, should you let us go."

"What information?" Aurora demanded.

Regina ignored her inquiry. They were freed from the horses and were being led into the camp towards a row of cabins.

"You can speak to our leader about that," Mulan supplied. Regina hid behind James' larger frame, uncertain of whom their leader was and if they would recognize her. She was amazed that they had made it so far without someone being able to pinpoint who exactly she was. She found herself wondering if a decent haircut, different makeup and an entirely different wardrobe could really have that much of an impact, but she guessed that it did, apparently. The door opened and a man with a tall and broad build, a hairless head and dark skin came out of the door, having to duck slightly in the doorway because of his height. He was dressed in full armor with a sword on his hip and Regina found herself recognizing what little of him she could see over the prince's shoulder.

"Lancelot?" James bellowed excitedly. "You look well!" The man stepped toward him.

"Lancelot, this is Prince James and his companion, Rebecca," Mulan stated.

"Yes, I know James." The men shook hands, coming together in a half hug, clapping each other hard on the shoulder. When they pulled apart, the man looked Regina over, and then unsheathed his sword, holding the point at her throat. "That is no woman named Rebecca. That is the Evil Queen, Regina!" he yelled. "Take them to the pit!"

When they were tossed into the pit, Regina was knocked unconscious and James was teetering on the edge of consciousness. Still, he pushed himself up off the ground and moved closer to her to check her over.

"Regina!" he growled, gently slapping the flesh of her cheek. "C'mon, Regina! We've spent a lifetime trying to kill each other, don't tell me it would have been this easy!" He shook her shoulder and when the act held no response from the brunette, he checked her pulse. Relieved to feel the steady pumping against her throat, he relaxed his body and stood to examine where they were. James was startled when he heard a hesitant voice.

"Hello?" was all the voice said. He faced the shadows, noticing a silhouette moving closer to him.

"Who are you?"

"A fellow prisoner. I've been here a long time. Who are you?"

"Prince James, and this, my companion, is Re—Rebecca." The woman made a point of looking around him.

"Rebecca, you say? She bears a rather strong resemblance to Queen Regina."

"I wouldn't know."

"Yet another lie. Why would you be protecting her? I thought she was sworn enemies with you and your wife."

"Uh…it's complicated. Who _are_ _you_? You never answered me." James heard a heavy gasp followed by the sounds of Regina scuttling around on the ground, drawing herself up to stand. When he turned to look at her, he found that she appeared to be terrified.

"James, stay away from her!" Regina ordered, the fear in her voice palpable.

"Who is she? Why am I staying away?"

"Cora."

"Cora?" he asked.

"My mother," she snarled, her upper lip curling in distaste. "Don't speak to her, James. Everything you say, she will use against you."

"Regina," he whispered, not turning his back to the other woman in the pit, but trying to keep the conversation between the two of them. "What do we do?" He had heard a little bit about Regina's mother from Snow, but the look of horror on Regina's face really had him fearing her. Anyone who could scare a woman as powerful as Regina surely was not someone to be messed with.

"I…I don't know, James." She leaned in so her mouth was close to his ear, trying to be as quiet as possible; she breathed, "I can't beat her." He turned his face farther to look into her eyes, shocked at her admission. A rope dropping from the opening of the pit cut the tension in the small space that they occupied.

"The leader wants a word with the Prince," a deep voice announced. James looked at Regina, who was looking at her mother, afraid.

"I won't come without the Queen," he answered.

If you can control her, she may join you." Regina scoffed at the though of him having any control over her, but he just shook his head and looked at her with a desperate look.

"Promise me, Regina. I really don't want to leave you down here with her." Finally, Regina pursed her lips and nodded her agreement.

James knelt to the ground and brought his hands together, weaving his fingers to form a step for her. He hoisted her as high as he could onto the rope before grasping it below her and climbing underneath her. He was surprised at her strength when she was able to climb a good amount of the rope, holding her own weight in her arms. When they reached the higher ground and both were standing, he stood in front of her, using his body to guard her and holding one arm out to his side protectively in front of her. Looking around, he saw that half a dozen men were hoisting swords pointed in her direction.

"You can lower your weapons," he stated. "We are coming peacefully, please do so as well." His stance and voice were very King-like, demanding but respectful. Regina stared at him in shock, and found herself amused by his protectiveness. She had never needed a man to protect her and she sure as hell didn't now, either.

"And for your information," spoke to the men, "if you tried to hurt us, I could kill all of you with a snap of my fingers. Lower your weapons."

"Regina," James sighed. "You can't try for just one minute to play nice?"

"Excuse me for being defensive while several weapons are aimed to kill me on quick notice."

"Alright, well, let's get this over with. Let's go speak with Lancelot."


	2. Chapter 2-Beginning the Journey

**Alright my dear readers, here is another installment of my EC fic! Sorry for the slower and less action packed chapters, they are setting up the story! I'm going to ask you all to give me your opinion, via review or PM, whether or not I should make David and Regina take a trip down Regina's memory lane by coming across the stables where Daniel was killed. Please give me your opinions! I hope you guys all like the chapter! Oh, and James becomes David in this chapter, it'll make sense when you read that part! P.S. There's a small SQ joke somewhere in here ;)**

* * *

Emma and Snow burst into Gold's shop, yelling out for the man until he came out of his back room with a sly smile on his face and both hands leaning on his cane as he stopped to stand behind one glass counter.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked.

"You know damn well what we want. We want answers," Emma demanded.

"Like where are Regina and David?" Snow cut in.

"I'm sorry, dearie, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Regina opened a portal," Emma began to explain. "She said she would be banishing the wraith thing to the Enchanted Forest, because it's basically a void or whatever. But they got sucked through the portal. What does that mean for them?"

"I can't say for certain, dearie."

"You're lying. I can tell. Try again and tell me the truth."

"There's always a price."

"Yeah, well consider David getting pulled through the portal the price. We wouldn't have had to open it if it wasn't for that wraith you set after Regina! Now tell us the truth!" she punctuated each word that she spoke.

"Very well. They are in the Enchanted Forest because it does still exist."

"Regina will probably kill him! We have to get them back!" Snow panicked.

"Well, even if we get them back tomorrow, dearie, time passes differently here than it does there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there isn't an exact formula, but I would say a day or two here is a week there. So your lovely husband may already be dead. That is, if the queen has tired of his idiocy already."

"No," she whimpered, clutching her chest and rushing out of the building.

* * *

The trio sat at a wooden table with food set in front of them. James dug in happily, filling his plate with meat and fruit, Regina, however, stared at it with a look of disgust.

"_What_ is that?" she snarled.

"Chimera. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat," Lancelot answered.

"That is vile."

"An acquired taste, yes."

"Well, _princess_, not everyone has been treated to the food of royalty all of their lives," James interjected.

"Indeed, dear. In fact, I seem to remember eating roast _swan_ once when Rumple told me I would understand the humor behind it one day, and I do now. I can't wait to have some roast Swan."

"Cut it out, Regina."

"And…by the way, it's Queen, _not_ princess, dear."

"Ah, right. I'm _so sorry,_ your _Majesty_," he replied dryly, earning a glare from Regina. The brunette woman ended up filling her plate with grapes and various other sides, avoiding the meat altogether. David picked up a hunk of the meat, taking a large bite and chewing the food that overfilled his mouth. After his bite was fully chewed and swallowed, he offered Regina a smirk, waving the uneaten chunk in front of Regina's face below her mouth. "Are you _sure_ you don't want any?" he said playfully. "It's so meaty and delicious."

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help smirking back at him and his teasing. "You're disgusting, Charming. Now, stop playing with your food like a child and _eat_ it, dear."

"Hmm? Are you sure that _you_ don't want to eat this meaty and delicious _thing_?' he asked, a boyish smiling playing at his lips.

"You're disgusting. And about as mature as your daughter. You want to talk about eating though? I'll tell you, I'd have eaten her any day of the week had she offered." James spit out the food he had half chewed in his mouth, spewing it onto his plate among his untouched food. He looked at Regina with a foul look, noticing the woman had a devious smirk playing at her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry, have I offended you?"

"That's not something a father _ever_ wants to hear."

"Oh? You're unaware your daughter likes women? I'm surprised, I thought it was so obvious."

"Then explain how she has a son."

"Oh well, she may very well like men, too, but she likes women. I've noticed her eyes on my chest and my behind."

"Well, that's just…natural," he responded. Once he realized what he said and saw Regina's smirk broaden, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth, as though he was going to refute his own statement, but couldn't come up with a way to do so and ended up just closing his mouth before he spoke again, quite possibly making a fool of himself.

"Is that so, _Charming_?" she asked.

"I…I—well I meant…before the curse broke…David Nolan. I mean…you hit on him, of course as _him_ I….looked…at you," he stuttered.

"I'm sure that's what you meant, _dear_."

Lancelot, seeing that James was flailing, decided to interrupt. "So, what is your plan now that you are here? Do you intend to take over your kingdom? I believe your castle was destroyed."

"That's quite unfortunate to hear, but I suppose I had no doubts about that anyway," James spoke before taking a pause. "I don't intend to stay, however, my friend. I intend to find a way back to Snow and my daughter. I have a grandson, as well, that I desire to get to know as much as possible."

"And how do you plan to get back?"

"I'm not sure. Regina and I will have to scour the lands for a way to make it into the other realm."

"What is this realm you speak of?" Lancelot asked, his eyebrows raised.

"That's not a good idea for us to speak of, Cora is lurking around, and there are too many ways for her to overhear, and pairing with the fact that I thought her dead, I really do not wish for her to find a way to make it back to our realm. I apologize, your _tolerance_ of I, the former Evil Queen, is appreciated, but it is best if only James and I know this information."

"I understand," Lancelot replied, bowing his head in concession. "However, I will only supply the two of you with weapons so long as you allow my best warrior to accompany you. She is the one who brought you here, Mulan."

"I suppose if that is the only way we can go, we will accept. I would like a quiver of arrows and a bow."

"I'll take a sword," James requested.

"Of course you will, _Charming_," Regina added with a smirk.

"Keep it to yourself, Regina." The two Storybrooke residents stood after Lancelot and followed him to a chest of weapons. They each dug out the items they requested, and Regina grabbed a short-hilted dagger as well, wrapping it in a piece of cloth she found and sliding it into the side of her boot.

"Mulan," Lancelot called to the woman who was standing just across the opening of the haven. The brunette looked up and began walking over to the trio, closely followed by Aurora.

"Lancelot," Mulan answered once she was standing with the group of people, bowing her head slightly.

"You will accompany these two wherever they need to go. They are going to try to get home to their realm and I need for you to keep them safe."

"I will do all that I can, sir."

"Thank you, my friend."

"I must bring Aurora. I made a warrior's promise to her prince that I would keep her safe." Lancelot looked at James and Regina and asked them if they were all right with the princess joining them.

Regina looked at the fair redhead and rolled her eyes. "If you must," Regina said. "But do not hold us back." She walked away from the group of people, heading in the direction she desired and made it several feet away before she realized that no one was following. She turned back around and looked at the group pointedly. "Are you guys coming or were you planning on staying here all day?"

"Shouldn't we wait until start of day tomorrow?" Mulan asked.

"Did I not just say that it would be best if no one held us back? We're going now, Mulan and Aurora, you two may choose to wait until tomorrow, but James and I will be going now." James shook his head and caught up with her, walking at her side.

"You could be a little nicer, Regina."

"Whatever you say, James."

"David."

"What?"

"I was testing out James since we've been here, but I really prefer David," he answered. He figured she would scoff at him, or roll her eyes. Or make fun of him in some other cruel way, but she didn't. She shrugged and nodded, offering a closed-mouth smile. David could tell it was a sincere smile by how her eyes crinkled around the outer edges and he found himself noticing how beautiful she really was and wondering how no one had given her the love that such beauty deserved.

"Well, fine then, David. Shall we head out, then?"

Caught off guard by her sincere and non-abrasive tone, he just nodded and followed her lead noticing that Mulan and Aurora were following behind them. After they had walked what seemed like a mile, David looked up and noticed that he didn't recognize anything of the area. He closed the few feet of distance between himself and Regina, taking up at her side.

"Where are we headed first, your Majesty?" he teased.

"I prefer Regina," she replied without skipping a beat. She paused a moment to let it sink in before she continued, "We're going to my castle, of course."

"Ok," he replied slowly, sounding out both syllables of the short word carefully. "I know you think I'm stupid, and you know, I'm sorry if I am but I'm not sure why your castle is an 'of course' type of place?"

"Look at yourself, David. You're wearing jeans, boots, a cotton t-shirt and a jacket. I'm wearing heels and a business suit, with a blazer as my warmth."

"You look pretty?" he joked.

"Well, thanks, I'm sure pretty will help us so much along the way. But we're going to my castle to get some...more appropriate clothes for me to do this journey in. And…I may have some things of Graham's still if you want a change of clothes or two. You're more brawny than he was, but he also didn't wear his clothing very tight, so it may work. I could probably get that princess a new dress, too, since hers looks torn to shreds," she added, turning and pointing at the two following them.

"You know…take you out of the hostile environment and away from all your enemies, you aren't so bad."

"So touching, David," she smarmed. "But you're forgetting, you're my enemy, yes? And this is still a hostile environment, just...less populated."

"We don't have to be enemies."

"How chivalrous and _charming_."

"Come on, Regina. Is it so terrible to let someone just be nice to you? Ok…fine, maybe if we hadn't been sucked into this damn portal I wouldn't be acting nice toward you, but time goes by really slowly when you're bored. And I think if we seriously go the entire journey not talking or playing nice, time is going to go by dreadfully slow." Regina gave him a skeptical look, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips, but in the end she nodded.

"Fine. Temporary truce." David smiled and Regina was instantly reminded of a puppy who had gotten positive feedback. The comparison made her smirk, but she shook it off and continued leading the way.

"How far is your castle?" he asked.

"I don't think it's much farther, the rest of today's journey and a couple hours in the morning, but there are two ways for us to get there from where we are."

"Ok?"

"Magic, but I can't transport all four of us, it would take a lot of power and I don't want to exhaust myself in case we come across something that I'll need the magic for."

"And the other?"

"We walk."

David shrugged. "So we walk."

"Yes, but on the journey we will find my childhood home."

"Bad memories? You don't want to go back? I'm not sure I understand the issue."

"The land on which my childhood home sits is home to stables. The very stables in which I fell in love. It is the very land on which I saved your Snow White. And they are the very stables where my fiancé died because of her."

"What will we do then?" David asked, noting Regina's saddened tone.

"We will keep walking until I decide if such an event will be manageable. Until I decide, though, we have much ground to cover before we rest for the night."

They walked for several more hours until dark was beginning to cover the lands. Regina looked around herself and tried to gauge exactly how much more of a walk they had. She was tempted to poof herself and David into her castle, where they could at least sleep in beds for the night. But, she knew that leaving the warrior and the princess would not be fair, especially considering the warrior was there to protect them. Instead she watched Mulan set up an awning type shield for Aurora to sleep under and decided to magic some blankets for her and David. After she handed one over to him, she saw him pull off his jacket and bundle it up so he could use it as a pillow. She built a fire in the middle of the small area in the trees that they had found. Two sides of the fire were compromised by heavy logs that acted as seats and the other two sides were occupied by David on one, and Mulan and Aurora on the other. She sighed and laid her blanket in front of where David had chosen to lay down. She did the same thing with her blazer that he did with his jacket and she laid down on her back.

"Something wrong, Regina?" he asked as she lowered her head onto her makeshift pillow.

"I'm just not used to sleeping so close to anyone who has ever tried to kill me."

"I'm sure you're not. But if it makes you feel better, I can promise not to kill you in your sleep. At least not tonight," he joked, winking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"And how do you know I won't kill _you_ in _your_ sleep?"

"I have faith that I've made you laugh enough today, you'll keep me around."

"You really are so full of yourself, Charming."

"It's David."

"Right. David."

"Have a good night, Regina."

"You too, David."


	3. Chapter 3-Pains of the Past

**I hope you guys like this! And I know begging is silly, but please, please if you like the story, review! It's kind of what keeps me going at the writing. :)**

* * *

Regina was the first of their group to wake in the morning, though that didn't surprise her. She looked at her companions and noticed that Mulan seemed to be the closest to waking next after her. She tossed a fireball into the fire pit she had created the night before and slung her quiver across her chest and her bow on her arm. She knew she wouldn't be as on aim as she used to be, but hunting was worth a shot. She was hungry for meat, having only had lighter food the previous day. She regretted not choking down the chimera, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Rabbit, however, she would be able to eat. She found an area with several bushes of berries and sat across the way from it, watching and waiting for something to come eat from it. Sure as she thought, it only took moments before she saw a rabbit hopping up to eat the leaves from the bush. She drew the arrow back and released, watching the arrow shoot right through the gut of the rabbit. She grimaced at the possible loss of some meat; she had been aiming for the head.

After she pulled the arrow out she wiped it off with some leaves, dropping it back into the quiver and grasped the bunny by the ears. She hadn't ever felt bad for eating meat; to her it was a necessity for strength because she had never been able to fill up on fruits, vegetables and bread. However, holding the dead animal in her hands by it's ears, feeling the soft fur inside the palm of her hand, made her feel a small twinge of guilt. She didn't have a satchel or a bag with her so she decided to head back and start skinning the rabbit before she came back for berries. Once back at the camp she saw that David was awake.

"I was wondering where you were," he whispered, trying not to wake the other two women.

She held up the rabbit. "Breakfast."

"You killed that?" His eyebrows were raised and he had an impressed look on his face.

"I did. It wasn't as clean of a kill as I would have liked, the arrow went through his gut, not head, but it should still have a decent amount of meat for the four of us." They heard rustling behind them and turned to see Mulan moving to stand.

"You killed, I'll clean," the warrior offered.

"Thank you. Do you have a satchel or bowl I can put some berries in? I found a bush nearby and wanted to gather."

"Yes," she answered, digging a bowl out of her bag. She handed it off to Regina with the warning not to eat anything she doesn't recognize.

"I know these lands well, I know what is safe to eat and what is not safe. Thank you for your concern, though," Regina answered, walking back into the cover of trees. David stood up quickly and shoved his feet into his boots.

"Regina, wait up," he called, hurrying to catch up to her. Once he had, he smiled. "I can help."

"Can you?"

"Yes. I have very good berry-picking fingers."

"Whatever you say, David. Don't waste my time though, keep up."

"You were being polite to Mulan. Thank you."

"I can be nice. I'm not as evil as people seem to think I am. It was your Snow White that began calling me evil." Her tone was vicious or spiteful; she was simply stating a fact that she had accepted long ago.

"I can tell. You're being very kind since we've been travelling. And…about the last part—"

"You don't have to defend it, David. It's just how things go. Maybe one day you will hear the stories behind how the Evil Queen became who she is." Regina took the last couple of steps between them and the berry bushes she had found and started picking them to put into the bowl Mulan had given her. David picked one and popped it in his mouth, savoring the juices as the berry burst over his tongue.

"This is good," he mused. He pulled another one and held it in front of her mouth, waving it in front of her face.

"What is with you and trying to feed me?" she asked, swatting his hand away from her face.

"Just…humor me, it's delicious," he insisted. He lifted his hand to bring the berry back to her mouth and without thinking, she leaned forward and opened her mouth, closing her lips around the tips of his fingers and sucking the berry into her mouth. David pulled his finger and thumb away from her and smiled, watching her close her eyes and enjoy the fruit.

"It is delicious, yes," she said, opening her eyes and realizing how close he was to her. She cleared her throat and turned back to pick more of the small fruits.

"So…what's the plan?"

"I think we will have to walk. We have probably four hours or so, I believe."

"That's not too bad. Do your feet hurt?"

"They certainly don't feel good, but I was lucky that I happened to choose to wear pantyhose when I woke up yesterday, so I shouldn't have any chaffing from the leather, hopefully. Thank you for asking."

"I don't know how you wear heels all the time, they look really uncomfortable."

"They're not so bad. I've had a long time to get used to them. I wore them often as the evil queen, too."

"I remember. I think that the pants and fancy tops with boots suited you better than the dresses, though. Or…most of the dresses. Like the one you wore to taunt me with the apple you were going to give Snow."

"What about it?"

"If the colors were lighter it would have been a princess-y dress, or like an ordinary queen. When you wore your outfits with pants you always seemed more…maybe larger than life. You're quite the enemy to have."

"Yes, but in the end you captured me and stopped me from killing your wife."

"But you still brought us to another world. And I don't think you ever really wanted to kill her as it was."

"No?"

"All that time in Storybrooke and you never did? If you had truly wanted to, I think you would have in that time."

"Perhaps. It doesn't matter anyway, and your life, of course, is safe. I cannot kill you here, remember?"

"I wasn't worried about it."

"No?" He shook his head in response. "Fool. Anyway, my main goal is getting you home to your family so that my son doesn't think I'm a monster who killed you."

"Getting _me _home? Aren't you coming?"

"Why should I? I may not like this life here, and there may be people here who want my head, but I can travel to another realm from here. Whatever way I find to send you home, I can use to travel somewhere else. I'm not wanted in Storybrooke, everyone wants my head. Henry doesn't love me anymore, he only sees me as the evil queen, and besides, he has Emma now…his _real_ mother as he likes to refer to her."

"I think he would miss you. He's just a boy who is confused. He'll come around."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because in this day of travelling you have shown me kindness and I don't believe that the Evil Queen is all that you are."

"Whatever you want to believe, prince." She picked only a couple more berries before turning to head back to where they had made camp for the night. Aurora was now awake and sitting up. Mulan had set the game up on a stick, propped by logs over the fire to cook.

"What is the plan?" Mulan asked.

"We have a few more hours of walking until we make it to my castle. We can bathe and rest there for the day and night. Provided I come up with a plan by tomorrow to get us home, we can leave in the morning. If I do not, however, we may have to take more time at my castle to plan. It will be safe there, we can at least know that."

"Regina…" David stared. "Is time here the same as it is at home?"

"I don't know. I wish I could answer that for you. You really shouldn't worry too much, David. Snow _will_ be looking for you."

"I know. There's just no one there to help her like you're here to help me."

"Yes, well, Mr. Gold brought magic back, I'm sure the fairies will find a way to use their magic again and Snow will have that blue bug to help her."

"What is it you have against Blue? I mean…I didn't mean that to sound harsh, I'm genuinely curious."

"That is not a story I share with just anyone, Charming. Possibly another time."

"That's twice you've said that."

"And twice I've meant it." She cut off the conversation and David didn't try to start it again. The four ate and Mulan, with David's assistance, packed up the awning she had set up for Aurora. Soon the group was on their way.

* * *

David kept pace with Regina while Mulan and Aurora followed closely behind them. The group remained silent nearly the entire first two hours. David knew when they were nearing the land on which Regina grew up because Regina slowed the pace considerably in comparison to the first part of their morning's journey. Sure enough, after they reached the top of a hill David spotted the stables that must have been the ones she spoke about. He dropped back to the other two women while letting Regina walk ahead.

"We are going to wait here until she is ready," he said to Aurora and Mulan.

"Why? What is the point of resting? Are we not almost there?" Mulan asked.

"This land, it means something to her and we need to allow her space for a few moments. She will retrieve us when she's ready." The three sat at the top of the hill and watched as Regina made her way into the stables.

* * *

They didn't smell the same. It had been many, many years since she had been in these stables. Since the day she gave Snow the cursed apple. She wanted to enjoy them, but there was so much pain that she related to these stables. Her Daniel, how she missed him. She walked to the farthest stall from the door, where she and Daniel shared their first kiss. The next stall she went to was the largest, the one they had used for birthing the horses. It was the stall where they had nearly made love for what would be their first and only time, but hadn't been able to. Instead they had just moved together while fully clothed, but Regina had still had an orgasm and she was happy that her first was with someone she loved. She went to the place they agreed to marry, then she sat on the ground where she had held him as he died. Regina bent over and wept into the last bits of forgotten hay. She didn't know how long she was in there until she heard someone knocking on the barn door.

"Regina?" was the lightly spoken request. She looked up to catch his eyes.

"David…thank you for giving me time alone."

"Of course. I am guessing it has been nearly an hour and I just wanted to check that you were going to be all right."

"I will be. I'm not right now, but in time I suppose I shall be. I just need to look one place more."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Would you like me to let you go alone?"

"No. I…I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Ok, I will come with you." He followed Regina up the hill to medium sized rock-type structure. He had assumed it was supposed to act as a grave marker, so he stood back slightly while he watched her maneuver around it. She knelt into the grass behind it as he stood on by the end. David looked at her and she nodded, patting the ground beside her.

"This isn't something I would normally share with someone. I prefer to mourn alone." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "But, as I told you, I am tired of being alone. I don't really have friends, Rumplestiltskin is less of an ally than I thought, I've lost my son, the only source of my happiness, and I don't have my father or Daniel, the only two people who ever loved me."

"Regina, I'm very sorry."

"That's what Snow White said. I brought her here. This was where the dwarves and Red found her after she ate a bite of the apple. This was where she was cursed. I showed her this and told her that Daniel died, that he didn't leave me like I had originally told her."

"Do you want to tell me the story?"

"No. Not today."

"Alright." David tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, but didn't move otherwise. The pair just sat there as Regina mourned Daniel one more time. Her body wracked with sobs and she felt the weight of David's hand on her shoulder. She was surprised that it didn't bother her; she hardly ever let anyone touch her, unless it was Henry. It had been a long time since someone had cared enough for her to show her sympathy.

They sat there for possibly a half an hour before Regina nodded and David waved Aurora and Mulan over. Regina brushed her tears away, doing her best to compose herself while they other two women made their way toward them.

"We just have another couple of hours, I'm sorry for the delay," Regina spoke once they were within hearing distance. She said nothing else, only choosing to turn and lead the way to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4-Progress

**A/N-Hey guys! This one is long, like 2000+ words more than the longest of the first three chapters. This is about how long I intend to have the chapters be, though I am making no promises, I will do my best. I hope you all like this. It's still a little slow burn, but you'll get to see some flirting ;) which I hope is satisfactory. I do hope those who read this will be interested in reviewing. Reviews are the _best_ motivation to keep writing and my favorite way to find out people like my story! Anyway, I'll let you get to reading!**

* * *

When they arrived at Regina's castle, David was shocked to see that it was in perfect condition. Sure, she had told him she protected it, but still it was strange to see something in pristine condition when everything they passed on their journey, except the stable land, was destroyed.

"So this is your castle?" David asked.

"No, I just thought I would stop into someone else's abandoned castle for a free tour," she smarmed.

"And she's back ladies and gentlemen," David said dryly, causing Regina to roll her eyes. She led the group through the castle, showing a bedchamber to the group and offering it to one of the women, not specifying which.

"I promised Prince Philip I would keep Aurora safe," Mulan began. "Therefore I will not sleep in a separate bedchamber than her."

"Very well," Regina replied, waving her hand and conjuring another bed into the room. There is a bath in the far corner, should either of you desire one, you can find me down the hall and I can create a warm bath for you. Just let me know. Aurora," she started, turning her attention to the princess. "This was Snow's chamber when she was young, you should be able to find some suitable riding clothes or a less torn dress in the wardrobe. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you helped yourself to her things. You're a bit taller than her, I think, and a bit narrower, but they may be more comfortable to travel in. As for you, Mulan, all of my warriors were large men, but I may be able to create another guard for you if you would like, otherwise, you may try Snow's clothing as well." Both women nodded to her and thanked her.

Regina led David to Graham's bedchamber. It was next door to hers, it had been convenient for her to have him near for whenever she would feel her need for him grow. She walked in, followed closely by David. She dug through the shelves in his wardrobe, on the right side until she found a tan leather satchel. She held it up and held it close to her chest.

"I'll be taking this, but feel free to help yourself to any of his clothing. He had many furs; they may be useful for warmth. There should be another bag around here…somewhere. You can use it to pack a few days worth of clothing. I will tell you the same as I told Mulan and Aurora, should you require a bath, do let me know, I will draw one for you."

"With magic?"

"Yes, with magic. I will say that the convenience of not requiring help was amazing when you were evil and couldn't trust many." David nodded, not saying anything. "Anyway, my bedchamber is next door, feel free to come find me if you need anything. I'm going to go hunt in a little while for dinner. Hopefully I can find something worth eating."

"Would you like a companion? I wouldn't mind going with you. I'm a little worried about your mother being out there…she could hurt you." David waved his hand to let her know it was ok for her to continue walking to her bedchamber. He chose to walk her to her door while they continued speaking.

"She could, but you wouldn't be able to stop her anyway," Regina stated with a shrug. "But if you desire to come with me, I won't tell you that you can't. I'll come find you momentarily after I have found more comfortable clothing."

"Yeah, I could probably use a change of clothes myself." Regina waved her hand toward him and his clothing was clean. "Why would I need multiple outfits if you can just do that?"

"We are currently under the protection of a very strong protection spell on this castle. Out there, we will not be and I will have to be weary about what magic I use. If I use anything too powerful, or too much magic then it will be easier for my mother to find us."

"Why is that?"

"Because though I have protected myself so that she can't track me, she can still track my magic."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand."

"I mean…ok, when I poof away, you remember seeing that, yes?" He nodded. "Ok, well I have to think of my destination, so if I think about how I want to be in the kitchen, I can just poof myself there. Tracking is when you follow a particular person. For example, if I poofed myself while thinking of Mulan, I would show up in their room. I have a protection spell on myself so my mother can't do that to me, and I will have to put one on each of you three before we leave. But you can't put the protection on anything immaterial, so my magic can't be protected. My mother could think of my magic and poof herself to where it was last used. So, if we are going to use magic out there, during our travels, it either needs to be extremely minimal or immediately before we leave the area, and I would still rather not even do it that way, because she could still find us on foot if we were nearby recently enough. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, thanks for explaining it to me. I don't really get the whole magic thing…its not familiar territory for me."

"I understand, but now if you will excuse me, I'd prefer not to have a shepherd watch me while I change." David shook his head and left. He didn't understand why, every time she was nice or let her guard down, she turned right back around and said something insulting or sarcastic. Sometimes a biting tongue could be an attractive trait, wit can be well appreciated, but sometimes it was just…annoying.

Regina looked around her bedchamber, now alone. She actually didn't want to be alone. Seeing the stables was exhausting, even if she knew beforehand that she would have to come across them. The pain of losing Daniel never seemed to get easier for her, perhaps because she never had closure, or because she had never given herself the chance to fall in love again. She had concentrated her efforts on revenge and then enacting the curse. After that came Storybrooke, full of the people she had cursed and she hadn't particularly wanted to fall in love with any of them. Then the idea of a child had come across her and she received Henry.

She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her son. She still wasn't sure that she wanted to go home. She didn't want him to think she was abandoning him, which was one reason to go home, aside from the fact that it would kill her to not see him everyday. But the list to not go back was so long. Emma was there now, she was his birth mother, she broke the curse, he had his savior, and he had his grandparents, Snow White and Prince Charming. He wouldn't need her nor want her regardless of raising him by herself for the first ten years of his life. After the curse broke, she got her memories back, too. No, she hadn't lost memories from her previous life, but she remembered making herself a potion to forget that Henry was the savior's son. She remembered that her son was the grandson of Prince Charming and Snow White. He would never believe that she loved him so much after just days of having him that she used a memory potion on herself to take away her fears so she could keep him and love him fully. Regina sighed and walked over to her wardrobe, opening the doors.

She was pleased that of all the people in City Hall that day fighting the wraith it was David who fell through with her. She wouldn't be able to tolerate having to walk around and search for a way back to Storybrooke with Snow; she would probably end up trying to kill her and being more frustrated at her literal inability to do so. And as much as she didn't want Emma around, after the blonde had broken the curse and saved their son with True Love's Kiss, she knew that the other woman loved Henry and she knew she could count on her to protect him. If it had been just the Charmings left to care for him, she was certain that she could find her way back with Emma and Henry would never again want to see her and the belief that her hatred for Snow was based on appearances would be drilled further into Henry's thoughts. At least in this case she could hope that Emma would, with her past, prevent Henry from being exposed to too much negativity about the woman who raised him. She shook her head and searched through her wardrobe.

She found a pair of tan riding pants and dark brown leather riding boots. Pulling both on, she laced the boots all the way up to her knees and searched for a shirt to wear. She decided against an ordinary shirt and, after shedding her blazer, vest and blouse, she pulled on a dark brown leather vest, buttoning the front. It was low cut, but not any worse than the clothes she wore in Storybrooke. She knew it would be the least messy thing to wear to hunt. She pulled on a deep purple riding coat and wrapped a belt around her ribs that matched the vest, buckling it in front of her to keep the riding coat in place. The front of the purple material started at the tops of her thighs, angling down so the back came at a wide point at the backs of her knees. She put on the satchel she had taken from Graham's room, crossing it over her chest, and then she added the quiver strap across her chest and hung her bow on her arm. She transported a bowl from the kitchen and left her room, heading to Graham's former room to find David.

Regina knocked on the door, waiting for him to open it. She didn't wait long before he came out in black riding pants and a white shirt with sleeves that would have been loose on Graham but hugged David's muscles. He had a tan leather vest buttoned over the white shirt, she didn't recall Graham ever wearing it, but it seemed to fit David well enough. He had his own work boots from Storybrooke on and a belt around his hips that held his sword sheath, his sword hanging against his hip.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you have another bow I can use? Or do you intend to be the only one hunting?"

"I'll be the only one hunting, dear. I've seen you with your sword, you're sub-par at best, how you killed a dragon I will never understand. I don't trust you with flying weapons."

"Oh, Regina," he started in a sickly sweet tone. "You're so sweet. I don't understand why you don't have people constantly attached at your side." Regina rolled her eyes at him and shoved the bowl she was holding into his hands.

"You can collect berries or herbs that we find."

"That's extremely…humbling."

"Well, I apologize if it isn't a manly enough task for you, dear. Feel free to scratch yourself and grunt while doing it, just don't touch the food with whichever hand you use to scratch." David sighed and ignored her, figuring that any response he gave would just fuel her further. Regina didn't want to disturb the other women, so she used a mirror to check in on them, and they were both sleeping. She waved the image away and led the way out of the castle. David wasn't the worst companion for the hunt either. He was silent, light-footed, which she would never have expected from him. She was hoping that she could find a deer to kill, it would give them enough meat to use for the next couple of days, but if she had to kill smaller game, she would have to get more than one.

They came across a small clearing after twenty minutes of walking. The pair rested against a thick tree, Regina facing straight across the clearing and David facing the far left corner of it. Neither of them said anything for a while, not until David spotted a doe coming from the left side of the clearing, walking slowly. He nudged Regina and pointed, her eyes following his finger. She stepped away from the tree and slowly pulled an arrow from her quiver and set it against the bow, drawing it back to prepare for the kill. David noticed her pull was slightly off and her aim would be compromised. He didn't want to verbalize it in case the deer would hear, so he leaned his left arm over, grasping her left hand, which was holding the bow and pushing it just a fraction of an inch to the right. He then reached his right arm up so his hand rested on her right elbow and he pulled it back just slightly.

He whispered against her ear, "Now shoot." Regina released the arrow and watched it soar through the air and strike the deer straight through the heart, likely slicing through its lungs on the way through. She decided that was good, she had wanted to make it painless for the animal. She slung her bow back over her shoulder and began to cross the clearing. David kept pace with her and they soon were at the deer's side. Regina knelt onto the ground and pulled the arrow out, flinching slightly at the squishing sound it made.

"I never took you for the queasy type."

"I'm not," she snapped before she could compose herself. When she spoke again her tone was softer. "I just am weird with sounds is all. How…how did you know my aim was off? You weren't even at my angle and you barely moved my shot."

"Who do you think helped Snow perfect her aim? A bow and arrow set was my first weapon. Do you have any rope in that bag?" She nodded, pulling some out. She had placed it in there earlier, assuming she would want it even for a small animal. She watched as David tied the rope around the deer's neck and he continued telling his story. "I lived on a farm and we didn't have much money. You know I was a shepherd. Anyway, my father died long before he could teach me much, but I traded one of our sheep for my first bow and arrow. I trained myself to kill game because mostly we lived off bread, fruits and vegetables. We didn't want to kill our sheep to trade for food because we needed them for wool to sell. Anyway, I got to be really good at it and I grew to love it. It gave me some time to get out on my own into the woods. And it gave me time to think."

Regina didn't know how to respond to the open and easy story he told. It wasn't flattering, but it didn't make her think any less of him either. Actually, if she was _completely_ honest with herself, she would have to admit that it made her think a little better of him. His story made him more of a person to her and less Snow White's Prince Charming. He finished tying the rope and he dragged the deer behind him. David offered her the bowl with a smug smile on his face.

"Your majesty, it looks like you'll be picking the berries and herbs. That is…unless you would like to drag the deer."

"Better hold your tongue Prince _Charming_ before I capture it and you can't talk at all." She snatched the bowl from his hand before he could respond and she stalked off ahead of him in a slight tantrum, causing him to chuckle at her, shaking his head as he followed behind and watched her gather.

When they got back to the castle they heard chatter coming from one of the parlor rooms. They walked by the open door and peered in to see Mulan and Aurora sitting and talking in the chairs by the bare fireplace. Regina stepped into the room and summoned wood to the fireplace and conjured a fireball to toss at the wood. Once the fire was burning she gave a small smile to the other women.

"We killed a deer," Regina stated, waving her hand toward the doorway where David was still standing. They could see a small part of the deer from where they were in the room and both women smiled back at Regina.

"You will have to skin and quarter it, I would be willing to do it for you," Mulan said.

"That's quite alright, dear. I will be able to do it with magic quickly and easily. I just wanted to check that you were comfortable before we headed to the kitchen. I see you both found different clothing." Aurora was wearing a pale blue riding coat with tan riding pants and a white blouse underneath, boots adorning her feet and Mulan was in an entirely black ensemble, made up of the same articles Aurora was wearing.

"Indeed we have. Snow's boots are a bit large for my feet, but they should work," Aurora smiled.

"My feet are slightly smaller than hers, after the meat is taken care of, I will get you a pair to try on."

"Thank you." Regina nodded and headed back out of the room to lead David to the kitchen. The walk was long, as the bedchambers were on the third floor of the castle, though the entrance they used led directly to that floor. The kitchen and other service rooms were on the first floor, with the dining hall being on the second. When they came to the staircase, David lifted the deer and slung it over his shoulders for an easier method of transporting it down the steps.

An uninvited thought ran across Regina's mind as she watched him lift the deer that had to easily be 150 pounds or more. She imagined the things he could do with a woman using his strength. She immediately stomped the thought out, reminding herself that he was Snow's and he was annoying. Though, he had not annoyed her much this day, _much_ being the key word. She thought of how much she missed Graham being around, he was a _mostly_ good companion, and he wasn't bad in bed…and it had been far too long since she had slept with someone. Her body ached at the thought and she once again shook it off, continuing to lead David to the kitchen. He set the dear on a long table in the center of the kitchen. She skinned the deer and separated the parts, wrapping them in parchment and setting their cooling room back to cool before leaving the extra meat in there. Magic was very convenient, and she couldn't recall what the servants had done when Leopold was around and her magic was not known.

She dug out a pot and a skillet, putting the meat into the latter and using some of the deer fat to act as grease for the pan. She filled the pot with water and added the herbs she picked to it. She set the fires and began browning the venison and boiling the water. Once the venison was completely browned, she poured the contents of the skillet into the pot, holding back some grease, and left the venison to finish cooking in the water while creating a broth. She looked in cabinets for ingredients to make a loaf of bread.

"What are you searching for?"

"Yeast and flour."

"Would is still be good?"

"Well…essentially the curse froze time here, too, so yes, it would only be a few days old."

"That curse was really strong, huh?"

"Yes. Though, I didn't create it, so I don't really know as much about it as I thought I did."

"You didn't create it?"

"No. I just cast it," she answered, pulling her hand out of a cupboard, holding a bag of yeast and a bag of flour. "This bread won't be great, it won't have enough time to properly rise, but at least we will have a heavy carb." She warmed some water, pouring it in a bowl and added yeast and flour to it, tossing in a pinch of salt. She kneaded it only for a moment before setting it to the side on the counter to rise.

"So who created the curse?"

"Who do you think, David? I know you and Snow have matching wits, but I would at least hope you could be a little more intelligent than her, having had to take care of yourself for a longer period of time and not having lived a coddled and sheltered childhood."

David rolled his eyes and scrunched his face at her insult. "Rumplestiltskin?" he asked.

"Indeed. He used me to cast it, I don't know why so don't ask. He set a series of events to happen that he needed to make sure occurred and he destroyed many more lives than I did, he just wasn't questioned the way I was."

"Why do you think that is?"

"He's a man, nobody ever questions men on their intentions. And…he's the Dark One; bad things are just expected from him. But you take a decently attractive woman and give her power and authority, people are automatically afraid of her, even before she has the chance to prove they should be scared."

"You're talking about yourself?"

"Gee, David, how could you tell?"

"It wasn't clear…you have to know you're more than decently attractive," he answered in a soft voice. His eyes were searching her face for a reaction. He shook his head. He had only been away from his wife for three days…no, really he had been away from his wife for 28 years, but it still wasn't right of him to discuss another woman's beauty with said woman. Still, he felt slightly estranged from Snow, since they had been separated so long and therefore felt slightly less guilty.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, not fiercely, more questioningly. "Thank you," she said in a slow voice.

"No need to sound so suspicious of me, it's not like anyone, married or not, would deny it. I mean…the outfits you traipsed around in as the Evil Queen, and the equally attention drawing clothing you wore as mayor never really left much to make someone wonder about the assets you used to your advantage."

"Trust me, _Charming_, you've seen nothing of my assets." She leaned in toward his face, her voice seductive and low. Her eyes shifted between his bright blue ones until she realized that, out of habit, she was flirting. She pulled back and mentally scolded herself. _You cannot flirt with him, he's taken and you don't want him._ She smirked at the voice inside her head, her voice of reason. _How much fun it would be, though, to have Snow's prince and ruin their relationship_. Her darker and more dangerous thoughts amused her more, but she moved further away from David and finished preparing their meal.

They sat in silence at the table while Regina let the contents in the pot simmer and she checked the dough frequently to see how it was rising. It was slow, but she let it rise for half an hour before grabbing the skillet she had browned the venison in and she pressed the dough into it. She put it in the oven to let it cook and sat down again at the table, this time closer to David, immediately next to him to be exact. She sighed, not wanting to talk about Storybrooke because it was too much, and they had actually had a fairly enjoyable day, but she knew he was anxious to get back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her heavy exhale.

"I'm not sure how we're going to get you back to Storybrooke."

"Again with the idea that you aren't going back."

"Well…David, you can't very well make me go back."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm my own person and I make my own choices!" she snapped. She hated when people tried making decisions for her, too many people had done it for far too long in her life, and if they hadn't been making her choices it was because they were too busy manipulating her into making the choices they wanted her to make.

David raised his hands, palms facing her in surrender with an apologetic look on his face. "I didn't mean for it to sound like I was actually going to make you…more like I would try to convince you."

"I'm sorry…for snapping at you."

"It's fine. Really." He paused, contemplating how to bring up Henry again. "Regina…I know that the past…well I don't actually know how much time it was because my memory of time during the curse is skewed, but your time with Henry lately has been hard, I get that. And I could tell, when you made me dinner that night, that Henry not being around often was truly hurting you. So…how can you truly consider not going back?"

"This is not a story for this moment, David."

"You've been saying that a lot…and I will tell you that I remember things really well. And I'm going to bring up all of the things that you've told me are stories for a different time again, and again until you tell me them."

"Why? Why do you care?" she asked exasperated.

"Because I kind of think of you as a friend."

She raised her eyebrow. "You consider me a friend?"

"Well, David Nolan did, even if it was fake on your end. And…you're not so bad some of the time, you know, when you're not yelling at me or calling me stupid in various ways."

"It wasn't."

"Wasn't what?" he asked, his eyebrow raising and his eyes curious.

"My friendship with your Storybrooke altar ego…it wasn't fake. Maybe at first it was because I was trying to push you with Kathryn so you would stay away from Mary Margaret, but when you came over that night for dinner, I really did enjoy your company. And…that rejection really did hurt me. Not because I was really interested, but because if David Nolan couldn't be attracted to me…" she let her sentence trail off, not finishing because she didn't want to lead his thinking one way or the other.

"I probably shouldn't say this…I—it might be inappropriate, but you're making me a little sad right now, so I'm going to. As David Nolan…I was _very_ attracted to you. If I hadn't had so much going on…the separating from my fake wife and pissing off Mary Margaret to the point that she wanted nothing to do with me…I probably would have slept with you."

Regina looked taken aback, her mouth dropping open momentarily before she snapped it shut and her eyes widened. She thought over many different responses she could give, including scratching an itch that badly needed to be scratched, but she couldn't. David told her that because he wanted to make her feel better, and she felt pleased that someone cared enough to worry about her being sad. And now she felt obligated. Obligated to behave herself and not seduce him to hurt Snow, because in the end it _would_ hurt him, too. And maybe having a friend wouldn't be so bad.

"Well…thank you. For the compliment."

David nodded and gave her a closed-mouth smile. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5-Plan A

**I know I said longer chapters, but I'm on "vacation" and haven't had as much time to write. I did want to get something up though, so here it is. Reviews REALLY motivate me to write more and faster, so feel free to leave some! thanks for reading and I hope you like! Some talking feels this chapter :)**

* * *

The next couple of days they were contained to the castle due to bad weather, making all of them thankful that Regina had found yeast and flour to make bread, and had killed such a large animal for their food. Their supply was dwindling, though, and Regina found that someone would have to go hunting and gathering the next day, probably after morning. They had been in the Enchanted Forest for 6 days at that point. The group was sitting around eating their dinner on that sixth night, discussing options for how to get out of the forest and back to their homes.

"Are there any beans?" David asked.

"What…like beanstalk beans?" Regina asked.

"Yeah."

"You've not heard this story?"

"No."

"Your lovely brother destroyed them all. James and Jack destroyed them and all the giants, all but one giant, anyway. James was such a dear person."

"Like you can talk about killing."

"I never wiped out an entire species."

"No, just entire villages!"

"They were committing treason against their Queen!"

"By not giving up their Princess!" David yelled back at her. The pair had been doing this several times over their days locked up in the castle together. They would scream and yell at each other about the stupidest and silliest arguments, things that didn't even matter to their lives, and then David would apologize, Regina would accept (but never would apologize in return) and they would moved on, telling each other stories for entertainment.

Regina growled and left the table, heading to her bedchambers for the evening. David stood up and looked at Aurora and Mulan.

"I apologize for our constant arguments. We are used to being enemies…and trying to get along is…difficult to say the least," David said, standing up and putting his and Regina's dishes into the sink. "You can leave the dishes for tonight since Regina didn't fill the sink. I'll have her do that later and I'll clean up. You two have a good night."

After David left the kitchen, Aurora looked at Mulan.

"Why do you think they really argue so much?"

"I think that…I believe they are starting to enjoy each other's company, but they are supposed to be sworn enemies. That's a large barrier to cross."

"Perhaps. I think they like each other," Aurora said.

"I do not agree with you," Mulan answered with a shrug.

David walked up to his chambers, opening the door and walking inside. He stood there a minute before groaning and turning back out of his room. Walking the short distance to Regina's door, he knocked.

"Come in," she called, knowing who it was. David pushed open the door, closing it behind him. She was sitting on a chaise lounge by the fireplace in her room. There was wood burning in the small space and Regina was watching the fire. Walking over to her, David sat on a large cushioned bench across a small coffee table from her.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up your past. James and I had nothing to do with each other and I shouldn't have attacked you in defense of him."

"It's not your fault. I _was_ a terrible person."

"You were a misguided person," he argued, standing up and moving to sit next to her on the lounge.

"Why do you find the need to defend me? To yourself, nonetheless?"

"Because, maybe you haven't really opened up much to me, not yet anyway, but you will. And even if you don't, you have still shown me kindness since we've been here, and I can't understand why, but I would like to know." She nodded and offered him a small smile. He patted her shoulder and stood up to leave. When he got to the door, Regina spoke again.

"David?" He turned to look at her. She was wearing a light blue nightgown, one that flowed around her curves and came to just above her knees. It had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. He enjoyed the soft flush her skin had from sitting close to the fire, though he scolded himself for that thought.

"What can I do for you?" he asked gently.

"Would you like me to tell you one of my stories? I don't want to be alone right now…and I was thinking I could trade you a story for your company?"

"I would love to hear one of your stories, but if you aren't ready to tell them, I am fine with keeping you company free of charge," he answered, winking at her.

"Come, sit." She patted the spot next to her, giving him the ok to join her back on the lounge. "I have one stipulation to you getting a story from me, though."

"What's that?"

"You have to tell me a story."

"Any story?"

"Sure. Tell me…one of the bravest things you have done."

"Alright. But…you tell me something first. Tell me why you hate the Blue Fairy."

"When I was a child, right from when I was three or four, my mother would use magic to discipline me. If I didn't obey, or I was clumsy, if I forgot something or didn't act like a lady, she would punish me. Often times she would hang me in the air with magic, just hanging there. She'd wrap me up with straps or vines or branches. Whatever she had nearby, I guess. My father, I loved him and I do know he loved me, but he was afraid of her. He wouldn't stop her from hurting me. So every night I cried, right from the first time all the way until I gave up before I met Daniel, I begged for a fairy to grant my wish. My only wish was to be given a mother who would love me. To be given a mother who wouldn't look at me constantly like a disappointment. But no fairy ever came. It was…I didn't understand what I had ever done to deserve that. And as Blue is the head of the fairies…I've always hated her because of it."

"Regina…I—" David started, but he was stopped when Regina raised her hand, palm facing him.

"Please, David, don't. There's nothing to be done about it now. Just tell me your story."

"Well then, do you know the legend of how Lake Nostos dried up?"

Regina shook her head. "No, just that it was a prince," she paused to look at him. "Surely not you?"

"I fell in love with Snow after I was betrothed to Abigail. But she had a True Love, too, whom Midas had turned to gold. I never really got the story on whether it was on purpose or not, but that doesn't really matter. When I escaped to avoid Abigail, she found me, but was willing to let me leave. When I asked her why, she told me of her Frederick. But he was turned to gold and her kiss couldn't undo the curse because the gold was in the way.

"She said that the water from one Lake Nostos could return something to its original, un-cursed state. I said I would get the water, we could break the curse from Frederick, and she would marry him, leaving me free to marry Snow. When I went to the lake, there was a Siren. She took the form of Snow, sexier than I had ever seen Snow, because…well, you know how she is." Regina and David chuckled slightly at the joke before he continued. "So, she seduced me, but I stopped her, and I killed her, taking some water and leaving. But without its inhabitant, the Siren, the lake dried up."

"It _was _you. Wow." Regina stared at David for a moment, thinking before she stood up quickly and paced the room. "David! That's it! We need to use Lake Nostos! Your stupid wardrobe! We can take it back home if we return the magical properties to it with the water from the lake!"

"There are two problems with that. First, there is no water in the lake. Second, the wardrobe could only carry one!"

"That's not true, David. All enchanted trees had enough magic to carry two or more. It's not possible that it could only carry one. There was a boy that was sent through the wardrobe before Emma."

"No…Blue wouldn't lie to us!"

"David, I'm telling you, she is _not_ trustworthy."

"Regina…please, swear to me. Swear to me on everything you love that you aren't lying to me." Regina stopped pacing and walked up in front of him, taking his hands into hers and pulling him to stand up. One they were both standing, Regina tilted her head back to look into his piercing blue eyes.

"David, I swear on everything that I love, I am not lying to you. It can carry two, it can carry both of us, and it could have carried Snow and Emma, instead of just Emma." The look in David's eyes was so pained that it reminded Regina of how much pain she felt when Henry told her Emma was his real mom. It was the look of someone who just realized that they had lost their child when they hadn't really needed to. "I'm sorry, David. I wish I could tell you it wasn't true."

He nodded, realizing she was still holding his hands. Pulling his away from her dainty fingers, he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright. So, when do you want to leave?"

"Leave?"

"To go to Lake Nostos?"

"Well David, I really think we should go to your castle first. We need to see if the wardrobe is even still there before we make a trip to the lake to get the water."

"Oh, yeah. The water, how are you going to make that work?"

"Magic. There's always more water underneath the soil, right? In this case it will be underneath the sand."

"You really think that will work?" he asked. He was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to get back home. Being here…being away from his family was too hard. It was too much and he wasn't going to be able to last much longer if he was.

"I'm not one hundred percent certain, but pretty close, I'd say eighty-five," Regina added, excitedly. Unable to contain his pleasure, David reached for Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her. She chuckled lightly, loosely hanging her arms over his shoulders just before he set her down.

"Sorry…" he whispered, once she was on her feet, though neither had pulled away.

"That's fine. You're excited, I understand. You get to go home to…Snow and Emma."

"And now you can go home to Henry."

"David, I don't know."

"Please? Henry needs you. You've raised him his entire life." Regina used the opportunity to remove her arms from him and turn away.

"He may need me, but he doesn't want me and there is no arguing that. If I come back I'll just be heartbroken all over. He won't want me and then I'll return to having nothing, David."

"Regina, that's not true. He _will_ want you. And…you'll have me. We're kind of friends now, right? I'd like you to be there."

"You're pretty confident that your friendship is worth my misery."

"No," he argued with a wry grin. "Just confident that my friendship and Henry's love will be enough to make you happy." Walking closer to her back, David had to fight the urge to wrap her in his arms and pull her against him.

"Perhaps," she answered in a low voice.

"So…when do we head out?"

"We'll leave in the morning. We'll need to see if we can find any horses anywhere. It will be a long journey, otherwise."

"Two days walk?"

"That's likely, possibly three if we run into any obstacles."

"Hey Regina," David hesitated, tapping her on the side of her waist to make her turn back to him, and when she did she pointedly glared at his hand. "Do you think I can have a bow and some arrows for this journey? Mulan mentioned that the ogres are back and I can't really kill them with a sword."

Regina nodded and told him that in the morning she would take him to her weapons room.

The next morning, Regina woke before anyone else. She took to the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from the night before and preparing a small breakfast for them. After everyone had eaten and Regina told Mulan and Aurora that they would need to head out to David's former castle, the other two women went upstairs and packed their supplies.

Regina took David to the castle's weapon room. She smiled as his mouth gaped open, taking in all of the swords and various other weapons. Regina walked to the wall and took one of her own daggers, a personal favorite and slid it into her boot, putting the one she received from Lancelot onto the new empty spot on the wall. She grabbed a nicer bow and a sturdier quiver for herself. David walked to the wall and found a bow that would suit him well, picking a leather quiver filled with arrows.

"You can grab a different sword as well, if you'd like. The ones in here are much…nicer than the one you borrowed."

"Really?" David asked excitedly.

"Yes. Help yourself." Grabbing a sword with a gold hilt and purple gemstones embedded into either side, David pulled it from its sheath to glance it over.

"This is…a really nice sword. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Consider it yours." David returned her small smile with a nod and the pair headed up to their bedchambers. "We'll meet out here in fifteen minutes. Gather some extra clothing. Did you find an extra satchel?"

"I did."

"Good. It'll be cold at night. We've had comfort in my castle, but do not let that deceive you into forgetting how cold it gets here at night."

"Eh, it's summer, it can't be too bad."

Regina shrugged. "Suit yourself. But I have packed two sets of supplies, bowls silverware, blankets and a pillow for us each. We should be able to make shelter this time when we rest."

"Thank you, Regina. I know that you could choose to neglect helping me, or you could make this journey as difficult as possible on me. But you're being amazing and I can't quite tell you how much I appreciate that."

"Of course," she answered. "I'll see you out here in a little bit."

She changed into black riding pants, charcoal gray riding boots, a white shirt, leaving the top several buttons undone, and a dark purple and black riding coat. It came to the back of her ankles with a slit in the middle of the back all the way up to her thighs so she could ride a horse easily if they were to find any. Using her magic, she set her hair in a style that held it off her face, and looked reminiscent of her Evil Queen days. She fit replacement underwear and two fresh shirts into the satchel she had taken from Graham's room their first day at the castle, and sighed. They intended to come back here, but she didn't know that it would be soon, or really if it would even be possible.

* * *

After hours of travelling, the group stopped to take a break in a small enclosure of trees just off of a large field that they had to cross. Mulan informed them before they arrived at the edge that the area they were in was heavily plagued by ogres and that they would need to be ready to kill when they crossed. David unhooked his canteen from his hip and took a heavy sip, offering it to Regina when he was done. Mulan and Aurora shared the warrior's and the group relaxed quietly for several long moments.

"So the ogres…they have destroyed all of the lands?" David asked.

"We don't know, but all of the lands that we have travelled, yes," Mulan answered.

"They've just been roaming the lands the whole time, destroying everything?"

"Yes. That's how it seems."

"Okay then, let's prepare ourselves for battle," David stated, pushing himself off the ground to stand. Reaching down, he offered a hand to Regina in assistance, which she took hesitantly. Turning to offer the same to the other women, he saw them already standing. Just about to draw their bows, Regina and David looked up at the feeling of the ground shaking.


	6. Chapter 6-The First Battle

**I am SO sorry this one took so long to get up! But I do appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter...it was a harder one to write, but I like it. The next couple of chapters we will see them becoming more emotionally close instead of just tension...this one is FILLED with tension. Please let me know how you like it!**

* * *

"Time to go," David breathed. All at once he felt an explosion of different feelings; fear, excitement, self-doubt, underprepared, willing. But mostly, he felt protective. Protective of Regina, mostly. He shook off that feeling, worried it would prevent him from fighting properly, but he couldn't let his grandson's mother die. Regina stood next to him, both had their bows drawn and Aurora was cowering behind Mulan. "Get behind me, face opposite me and we'll walk against each other to the middle of the clearing. You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready," Regina answered, turning herself so her back touched his. Her boots here were hardly heeled and he was so much taller than her that her head barely reached the top of his shoulders, but she stood defiant and ready, pushing against him so he knew she was ready when he was. David began walking and the pair stayed touching the entire time, shooting and reaching for their arrows whenever they had an open shot. They each had taken down 2 ogres by time they were finally in the middle of the clearing. They had both been concentrating on the space in front of them, and they both shot at two ogres coming from Regina's right that they didn't realize there was one coming from her left.

The ogre smashed his hand against the pair, sending them flying across the field. Regina landed hard on her back, her quiver pushing into her muscles and David's legs slammed hard against her abdomen, successfully knocking her breath out of her. After scrambling off her and checking she was still alive, (though she was unconscious) David drew his bow and shot an arrow straight into the eye of the ogre that had knocked them aside.

Mulan and Aurora dragged Regina to the edge of the field, Mulan taking Regina's quiver and bow and assisting David with the rest of the ogres. By time they were finished, the field was littered with ten dead ogres. Walking around the bodies, David pulled all of the arrows from their eyes, wiping them on his pants and shoving them all into his quiver. He walked back to where Aurora was pressing a wet cloth to Regina's forehead.

"I know you probably want to tend to her," Mulan began, before David could say anything. "But we need to move. There may not be more…but it is also quite possible that there will be."

"I shouldn't move her until she wakes. What if she is having pain in her back…moving her could paralyze her!"

"Not moving her could kill her, Prince David."

"David is fine, please." He thought a moment, looking Regina over and deciding what to do. "I suppose you're right. I'll try to wake her, and if I can't then I'll carry her." David crouched over Regina and Aurora moved to the side. Shaking her shoulder gently, David spoke to her, "Regina. Regina I need you to wake up." His voice was soothing, comforting and he found it disconcerting on himself. He wasn't supposed to be gentle with this woman. They were enemies. But that wasn't true…they were becoming friends and Regina took care of him fairly well, it was his turn to do the same. "Regina, please? I really need you to tell me if you're in pain." He still didn't get a response, so David sighed and asked Mulan to carry Regina's pack. Hoisting his own onto his back, David knelt and lifted Regina in a cradle, one arm behind her knees and the other around her shoulders. Aurora tucked the Queen's arms onto her stomach so they wouldn't be flopping around and the group set out for a safe place to rest.

They hiked for an hour before they found a river in an area thick with trees. Huffing from the extra weight of carrying Regina, no matter how small she is, David lowered her down gently onto the ground and dropped his pack. Taking Regina's pack from Mulan, he set up the small shelter for her, small pillow and blanket included. He then lowered her into it, laying her to rest until she came back to consciousness. Mulan hunted while Aurora tended to the Queen and David set a fire. It took nearly an hour more before Regina woke. Rushing to her side, David helped her sit up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked earnestly.

"Let's see…I was knocked aside by an ogre and clearly knocked out. And considering this looks nothing like the area I was knocked unconscious in," she started, looking around at her surroundings, "I must have been out for some time. How do you think I am, _Charming_?"

"Right. Sorry. Yes, you've been out somewhere around two hours."

"And how did we get here?"

"We walked. What do you mean, 'how did we get here?'"

"I mean…you carried me?"

"Yes."

"The whole way? For how long?"

"Just an hour."

"Oh. Well…thank you."

"Of course. Uh…there's a river through the brush there, if you wanted to wash up or anything. Mulan is hunting, she should be back soon, I think."

"Yes…perhaps I'll do that. Am I correct to assume we're going to stay here tonight?"

"I don't see why not. We've already set up your camp."

"Yes, but we're losing good daylight hours."

"I'm not letting you travel anymore today. You need to rest."

"Letting me? Who are you to _let_ me do anything?" Regina demanded. Huffing, she grabbed her satchel with a towel she had packed and headed in the direction David had told her of the river.

Once she arrived, she angrily stripped herself of her clothing, tossing everything to the side by her bag and towel. Stepping into the water, she walked to the middle of the river for the deepest point, which came to just above her navel. Regina cupped the water in her hands and brought it above her head, letting the water run over her face and her hair. Repeating the action until she was completely wet and her hair entirely damp, Regina ran her hands over her face and tried to breathe deeply. She was frustrated with David and his words. Frustrated because _who_ did he think he was saying he wasn't going to let her do something. Frustrated because he cared. Frustrated beyond belief because…god was she getting lonely. It had been too long since Graham.

She had been standing in the river for well over fifteen minutes, thankful that the temperature was lukewarm. She turned to head out of the water, but stopped a moment longer, cupping water one more time to bring and pour down her neck. The water trickled over her cooled skin and she looked up and noticed David walking through the trees toward her. Just as she noticed him, he looked up and their eyes caught, both stopping their motions and standing still, shocked at the moment. Blue eyes shifted down her wet body, lingering over her breasts and dropping down the flat expanse of her stomach. Finally able to move, Regina waved her hand and David was facing away as she made her way slowly to the shore.

"Regina…you used magic," David breathed, his eyes wide and filled with fear. Picking up her clothes, David turned and tossed them to Regina as quickly as he could. Neither addressed what had just happened between them, they didn't have time. "What do we do?"

"We need to get to Mulan and Aurora. Then we have to move as quickly as we can."

"But your castle…it has a protection spell, can't you poof us all there?"

"Then we lose our progress!"

"I'd rather lose progress than our lives! Regina…you're the one that told me how dangerous your mother is." David's eyes raked across her body as they walked, Regina was just finishing pulling her white shirt over her shoulders and beginning to button it. David was holding her boots in his hands, and her riding coat over his arm. She only buttoned four buttons on her shirt, concerned with saving time and not dressing properly at the moment.

"Fine…you want to do that, we can. But it's not just the progress we've made today that we'll lose, using enough magic to transfer us all back to the castle will put my energy level down for…I don't know really how long, I haven't used that much magic at once in a long time."

"Will you be ok?"

"Of course."

"Then it's worth it! It isn't worth your life if your mother is out to kill you."

They arrived back to their camp, and her disheveled appearance set something off with Mulan and Aurora, who began gathering their things.

"I'm not worried about any of the shelter supplies, anything really, I have it all at my castle and more. We need to go. Did you find food?"

"I did." Mulan held up a swan. Regina smirked lightly, kicking dirt at the fire to put it out.

"Keep hold of it, we won't be able to leave my castle to hunt for a couple of days. My mother will be able to track that I used magic here, but she shouldn't know we're at my castle, not by tracking anyway. She will likely put the pieces together and be watching. Are you all ready?" Looking at the other three and taking in their nods, she grabbed David's hand and Mulan's, signaling that they each grab one of Aurora's hands as well. After checking that everyone had their weapons and Graham's satchel was on David's shoulder, she vanished the entire group in a cloud of thick purple smoke and they all reappeared in the bedchamber hall of her castle.

Upon their landing, Regina sunk quickly to the floor. David figured that like she said, the amount of magic would wear her out, and that on top of being knocked unconscious just earlier probably didn't help. David asked Mulan to take care of the game in the kitchen and he would tend to Regina. Aurora was hesitant to leave, making David wonder why, but Mulan just pressed a hand to the redhead's arm and shook her head quickly. Once again lifting her in a cradle, David carried Regina to her room and laid her on the bed. He went back to close the door and emptied the canteen on his hip onto a cloth he found near her bathing area.

Pressing the wet cloth to her forehead, David sat on the edge of the bed next to her hip. He was sitting to her left, his left hip against hers, and his left arm hovering over her body and holding her right hand against the bed. Stroking slow circles into her palm, he used his right hand to continue patting the cloth against her forehead. His eyes wandered over her body again, though he tried not to let them. He could see tan skin above the highest button she had clasped, which was the fourth button from the collar; it was also the button that was just over top of her bra. The last button she had done up was just above her navel, so he could see plenty of tan skin on her stomach as well. She was surprisingly toned, not that she looked out of shape; she just always seemed to be too busy to work out. But the proof was there, hiding under the shirt he so badly wanted to remove and let his hands roam her body.

_Fuck, David. Stop thinking like that. You're married._ His thoughts fought back and forth. Not that he would ever do anything with a woman who was lying there unconscious anyway. That didn't stop him from imagining what he wanted to do when she woke up. It had been too long since he'd been with a woman. And seeing the top half of her completely exposed and wet in that river had been almost too much. Looking back to her face, David saw her eyes begin to flutter open and he wondered how long he had been sitting there admiring her beauty. Chocolate eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"You've been unconscious three times already since we've been in the Enchanted Forest…I'm beginning to wonder if this place isn't too dangerous for you," he teased in a whisper. Regina gave him a light smile.

Waking up to his face…his shocking blue eyes looking at her…it wasn't the worst thing she could imagine. It had only been a week that they'd been here and things were changing too much between the two of them. She had to get him home quickly…before her feelings became too strong…before either of them did something about the growing sexual tension between them.

"Perhaps it is," she answered. Her eyes raked his worried features, his strong nose…she really liked his nose. She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek, her fingertips brushing his eyebrow and temple, her thumb tracing the scar on his chin. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course." David paused, taking her hand in his and pulling it away from his face. If she kept touching him he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing her. "Regina…look I'm, I am really sorry about earlier. I was coming to tell you that the fire died out and to get the matches from your satchel. Seeing you…like that was surprising, I just assumed you would be simply washing your face and hands. It's not an excuse for my being inappropriate, but I wouldn't ever cross your boundaries like that intentionally."

Pushing herself up against the headboard, Regina smiled at him. "I know. I'm…I'm sorry I used magic on you. And I'm sorry that I set us back a couple of days. I know you want to get home."

"I don't blame you for either, it was an instinct. And…I would rather be set back than have you harmed. I meant that. And so we got set back a couple of days…it's not a huge deal. You're not such bad company." David ran one hand down her cloth-covered shin, squeezing it gently. "Should I go find some water so you can bathe?"

"NO!" Realizing she had shouted, Regina lowered her tone before speaking again. "You must not leave the castle, David. She'll find you. You can't be harmed. I can't…I wouldn't be able to explain your being harmed. Please don't do anything foolish."

"A week ago you would have said 'stupid.'"

"A week ago we weren't…friends. David, you cannot be reckless, ok? I would have to give that news to my son, your daughter and…your wife. I can't deliver that news."

"How do we bathe, cook and clean, then?"

"I should be able to conjure enough magic to cook and clean tonight…probably enough for bathing by tomorrow night."

"Then aren't you lucky that you cleaned off in the river today?"

Chuckling, Regina smiled and spoke, "Quite. Unfortunately for you…you didn't get the bath, just the show." There was a glint in her eye, mischievousness showing through.

"Yes, I did get the show…and more, while we were walking and you were dressing. That was pretty talented by the way. I've never seen someone get dressed while walking." David smiled at her, his teasing made her blush lightly and he wanted to make that happen more. She was so beautiful completely bare of make up…her cheeks slightly pink and her eyes dancing. And her smile…her smile he would never find one to compare to.

When Regina spoke again, her voice was husky. "Yes, well I am quite talented." She leaned in, her face less than half a foot away from his. David leaned in closer, parting his lips and licking them as he watched her eyes.

They were startled apart by a harsh knocking at the door, sitting now two feet away. Regina called for the intruder to enter. Mulan came into the room.

"I have prepared the meat. You didn't have anything else I could start, but the swan is ready."

"Thank you, Mulan. We'll be down momentarily." After the other woman left, David sighed and stood, stretching a hand out to offer Regina assistance. Taking his hand to help herself stand, she let go of it once on her own feet. She walked slowly beside him and he kept pace with her. Smirking, she teased him, nudging him with her elbow. "Told you I would eat swan any day of the week."

"Regina…that is not even appropriate."

"I'm sorry." She had the decency to act properly chastised. "That was not nice. You're just too easy to tease."

"You…are a brat."

"Oh…I get called the Evil Queen for years and years and I am supposed to be offended by brat?"

"Yes. Yes you are." Their laughter echoed through the halls as they made their way down to the kitchen.

"She looks like you…you know. More than Snow." She spoke tenderly to him, like a friend talking about a baby. Only his baby was 28 years old.

"You think?"

"Definitely. She has Snow's chin, and cheekbones maybe, and her eyes, but the rest is you. Including that annoying blonde hair."

"What's wrong with blonde hair?" he asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Pesky blondes. They all think they're so much more beautiful than the rest of us. Brunettes are better."

"Well…you'll just have to wait and see." Their eyes caught quickly and they both looked away. He had meant it as a joke, not realizing how it would come out before he caught the words. He was being too inappropriate, but he couldn't deny that she seemed to be enjoying it. They were flirting…they could flirt…there was nothing wrong with it unless they actually crossed the line. And thanks to Mulan, they hadn't. He would just have to be more careful not to be so intimate toward her…to not get in her space anymore and not let her get into his.

Both were silent as Regina prepared broth from the grease and juice of the swan. It wasn't much, but it was something to add to just having the meat. The four ate in relative silence until they were all finished and Aurora spoke.

"Are you well, Regina?"

"I will be. It may take a couple of days. I'm surprised I passed out…but it was probably because I had already been harmed earlier."

"I mean…" Aurora cast a hesitant glance at David. "I don't mean to be inappropriate here…I just—"

"What is it, dear?"

"You left to clean up, and you came back angry and afraid…hardly clothed appropriately. Were you harmed?" Again she looked at David quickly, her eyes flicking back to Regina's.

"No, dear. David would never hurt a fly unless it was trying to kill him. I appreciate your concern…it was a misunderstanding, but all is fine. David is every bit the Prince Charming you have heard of."

"Then I am very sorry for my implication, David," Aurora offered with a bowed head.

"No need. I would have likely had similar thoughts on your end."

"Very well."


	7. Chapter 7-Almosts

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot going on! Oh and please don't hate me for this chapter! Also, reviews are ALWAYS appreciate! please please please?**

* * *

Emma and Snow were pissed that they still hadn't managed to find a way to get David back…and Emma had to admit she wanted to get Regina back for Henry's sake. It had been only two full days, but she was searching hard, especially since Gold had told her that it would have meant at least a week had already passed there. Snow stopped into the station, where Emma was swamped with trying to convince people not to leave town yet, and walked into her office. Looking up, Emma greeted her newfound mother with a weak smile.

"So…I need to get David back, but I'm not as concerned about it as I was yesterday."

"Why is that?"

"I remembered why Regina cast the curse. She couldn't kill David or me in the Enchanted Forest anymore, Rumple put a spell on a blade she tried to stab me with so that she would never be able to harm us there again."

Emma's eyes lit up with relief. "Oh, thank god. I'm trying, but without magic…I just feel like it's going to be hard and Gold isn't going to help us."

"We can always get Blue."

"Um…remind me who that is again?"

"Mother Superior."

"Oh, right. The fairies are nuns or the nuns are fairies…whatever. I really need to go back to Boston."

"Emma! We…I just found you."

"I know…I do. This is…this isn't my life. This isn't what I wanted. I mean, yeah it's great that I found my parents. But I didn't expect you to be my age…you know?"

"I understand, but it doesn't mean that I don't love you so very much."

"I know. Alright, let's go talk to your friend."

* * *

Two more days passed and they were completely out of food, and that was considering they had only been eating two meals a day at half portions. Regina couldn't put off someone hunting for much longer, but she knew it was very likely that her mother would still be watching for someone to leave the castle. She knew it would have to be her; otherwise her mother would kill anyone else she sent. Sighing, she got out of bed, heading to her wardrobe. Picking out a pair of black riding pants and a white loose-sleeve blouse, she put them on and pulled on a chocolate colored leather vest over her shirt. She used magic to pin her hair out of her face and grabbed Graham's satchel, conjuring a bowl from the kitchen to put in it. The last thing she did was sling her quiver and bow over her shoulder before she left her room.

Walking quietly past David's room and the other women's room, she made her way just feet away from the castle doors before she heard footsteps behind her. She knew who she would find following her, fate never seemed to help her. Turning, she closed her eyes, reopening them only after taking a deep breath.

"David, go back to bed," she ordered.

"Not if you're intending to go hunting."

Rolling her eyes, Regina sighed. "Go. You aren't coming with me."

"You know…you look an awful lot like your eleven year old son when you do that." Regina tried to avoid a smirk, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm serious. Stay here and watch after Mulan and Aurora…I'll be back before you know it."

"And if you're not?"

"Then…I'm sorry I failed you and I wish you the best in your journey back home."

"Right. Like I damn well wouldn't come after you?" David shouted, grabbing her by the bicep and pulling her toward him. Lowering his voice, he hissed, "Regina, don't be stupid. I'm coming with you. I can't let you face your mother on your own."

"And I can't let you come with me. David, she will _not_ hesitate to kill you."

"You'll keep me safe."

"What makes you think I can? Damn you, David! I told you I couldn't beat her and now you want me to put your life on the line!"

"It's no different than you wanting me to be ok with you just walking out there alone! You're putting _your_ life on the line!"

"You have family waiting for you! Nobody wants me! Nobody will miss me! And we _have_ to eat."

"_I_ am! Goddammit Regina,_ I _do!_ I_ will. "

"What?"

"I am waiting _right here_…waiting for you to realize that you aren't nothing_. I_ want you here, _I _want you around, you're important. _I_ will miss you if you're gone. And not just because I need your help getting back to my family. You became my friend and you're a _good_ person, one who doesn't deserve to die."

"David, stop. Please, just…stop," Regina said, nearly whining. Tears were filling her eyes.

"No. I have faith that you can keep us safe. I believe in you, Regina. Just…please let me come with you. At the very least so I'm not sitting on edge wondering what happened to you until you get back."

Crossing her arms over her chest and growling, Regina nodded. "Fine, go change. I'll wait here."

With a chuckle and a doubtful smile, David grabbed her hand and pulled her toward his room. "Sorry, but I'm not going to trust that you're not going to leave without me. You're going to wait while I change. Where I can see you."

Rolling her eyes at him again, Regina smirked at his comment about Henry from earlier. She knew she wouldn't be able to roll her eyes ever again without thinking about David. Once they were in his room, David pushed Regina toward his bed, where she sat after tossing her quiver, bow and satchel down on the far side of it. The shuffle of her weight against his unmade bed sent an aroma into the air that was entirely David; it smelled like fresh air, like the wind blowing through tall grass and it was just…crisp—clean. Regina breathed in the scent, not realizing the extra deep breath she took until she nearly hummed in satisfaction. Snapping out of it, she let her eyes shift across the room, looking around for David.

She regretted that immediately. Or maybe she didn't, but she should. David was standing in front of his wardrobe with only his boxer briefs on. When he turned around, holding a black shirt and tan riding pants, Regina let her eyes flicker to his face, making sure he wasn't looking at her. Letting her eyes drop to his abdomen, she glanced at his toned stomach in appreciation. His muscles were…obvious, not the soft kind that so many men have. His chest was…she had to shake her head from thinking of how nice it would be to touch him. Checking his eye line again, noticing he still wasn't watching her, she let her curiosity get the best of her and dropped her eyes to look at him in his boxer briefs. She couldn't fully make out his size, but she could definitely tell from the bulge in his underwear that he was…much larger than average. Letting out in involuntary moan at the same moment she heard David clear his throat, she shot her eyes up to meet his.

David smirked at her, his eyes dancing with mischief and amusement. "I wondered why you picked boxer briefs when you conjured underwear for me. I guess now I know."

"David…"

"Don't worry about it. We're even now. Although… I have to say that you checking me out is incredibly sexy," he teased, pulling the shirt over his shoulders and buttoning it slowly, standing in just his underwear and the shirt.

"Shut up."

"If you insist. Or…we could…" David started, walking toward Regina where she was sitting on the bed. David lowered his face to hers, his shirt only half buttoned, causing Regina's eyes to drop to his toned chest. Touching his nose to hers, he inhaled her scent, leaning into her as she put her hands on the bed beside her and shifted backward. David crawled onto the bed, hovering over her, causing her to shift farther as his lips came nearly to hers, so close she could almost taste him. She laid down, causing her things to fall to the floor and the quiver emptying, the arrows clattering against the stone and snapping them out of the moment. Jerking up, Regina smashed her forehead against his, slid out from underneath him clutching her head and gathered her things from the floor. Running out of his room, she shut the door behind her and leaned back against the wall, dropping her head to the stone and she breathed deeply, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness between her legs.

Quickly pulling on his pants, David grabbed his boots and ran out of the room with his own quiver and bow in his hand. He found Regina right outside the door and though she appeared slightly disheveled, she looked much more composed than he did. Settling against the wall next to her, he tied his pants and pulled on his boots, lacing them tightly.

"Let's go get some food," he said, trying to sound like he was recovered from the moment they'd had. He knew it wasn't going to be a good time for him to go hunting with her, alone, but he wasn't going to let her go by herself, so he pushed the sexual thoughts of her from his mind and led the way, slinging his quiver and bow over one shoulder.

They spent several moments keeping close to the castle, watching for anything dangerous. When nothing happened, Regina moved to take David's hand, needing to keep him safe, needing to keep him close to her. She realized halfway through the motion that if she took his hand, if she touched his skin, she wouldn't be able to stop at just holding his hand. The feeling of his body hovering over hers had done too much to her, she would have slept with him if he had kissed her, she was certain of that. She considered just doing it, just sleeping with him so all the tension would go away and they could concentrate on the task at hand, but she doubted it would work that way. Feelings that she had never intended on having were consuming her more by the day and sex would, more than likely, just make it worse. So instead of taking his hand, she grasped the loose fabric of his shirt that hung around his wrist, pulling him along behind her. Once they had made it to a clearing, Regina and David set themselves up next to each other, bow and arrow in their hands and ready to aim.

David spotted a deer and released his arrow, catching it right through the heart. Regina smiled as he went to retrieve it after she handed him the rope. As David tied the deer, Regina collected berries from the bushes on the edge of the clearing. Distracted by her thoughts, it wasn't until she heard a loud thud that she realized David was behind her. She looked at the deer that he had dropped on the ground.

"That's a pretty large…uh, a big…uh," she stuttered, distracted by the widening smile on his full lips. "Deer. It's a good-sized deer. Good job. And shut up, please." That only made him smile more, and he helped her continue picking berries until the bowl was full. Placing it into her bag, Regina looked up to see David holding a berry to her mouth. "I'm so not falling for that again, David."

He raised one hand to her face, letting his thumb graze over the small bump on her forehead. "You did quite a number on your head earlier."

"If I recall, it was your head that caused the bump."

"But…you head butted me…so, your fault."

"You are such a child."

"Here…eat the berry. It's delicious," he insisted, dropping his hand from her head.

"I can see that you think so, since your lips are blue."

"Looking at my lips, then?"

"David—"

"That's ok. I'll just look at yours."

"Please."

"Please, what? Because Regina," he started, stepping closer to her and pushing the berry past her lips, watching her suck on it. He took her face in his hands and shifted his eyes between hers, looking for denial. Not seeing any, he lowered his mouth to hers, desperately near a kiss and spoke against her lips. "All I want to do is kiss you. Just let me kiss you."

Nodding, Regina inhaled sharply, closing her eyes.

"Well, well, well. What have I told you about going after peasants, my dear Regina?" David and Regina pushed apart, turning toward the voice.

"Mother," Regina stated coldly.

"A foolish mistake you made the other day…using magic. A good sorceress would never make that mistake. That's why you need me, Regina."

"Mother, I don't want you. I thought you were dead!"

"Yes, I know you did. It was so easy turning the pirate against you."

"And letting me weep over your body!"

"You wanted to have me killed, you didn't mourn me."

"I did too! I loved you, mother, and that was exactly why I couldn't have you in my new life."

"Regina, all I want is to be your mother."

"No! You want to destroy me." Stepping in front of David, Regina made a move with her hand that, to her mother, would look protective, but if David was watching properly, it signaled for him to grab the deer. He took her hand and she knew that he had the game in his grasp. "Goodbye, mother," she cried, poofing them back to the castle. They were in the kitchen, where David lifted the deer and set it on the table as Regina slumped to the floor in tears.

Crouching beside her, David pulled her into his arms and held her, soothing her. Stroking her spine and running his fingers through her hair, he hushed her gently as she sobbed. He whispered reassuring and sometimes sweet platitudes as he rocked her. David let himself sink all the way down to the floor, folding his legs in front of him and pulling Regina to sit in the basket they made. She was facing him, her bottom cradled by his legs and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms were bent between their chests, and he held her. Hushing her softly, continuously, David waited. Knowing he would hold her for as long as she needed it, he didn't care that his legs were getting numb even though she hardly weighed anything against him, and he certainly didn't care that it wasn't even half an hour before that he had almost kissed her and they hadn't even been as physically close as they were in that moment as he comforted her.

David pressed a light kiss to her temple, and he noticed that her wracking sobs were softening and her body was relaxing against him. Caressing her hair more, he brushed it back away from her face, tucking it behind her ears on either side of her head. He moved his hands to her face, pulling her away so he could look at her. Wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, David looked into her eyes, shining with their sadness and his heart broke for her. He lowered her head so his lips met her forehead in a gentle kiss.

"Are you ok?" he asked, knowing the answer was no, but that Regina would very likely nod and say she was fine.

"I'm…yeah…I'm ok," she answered, her voice shaky and husky.

"Regina…you don't have to tell me you're fine if you're not. I'm here. We're…friends, you can talk to me."

Brown eyes shifted between sky blue and she gave him a tight smile, the kind that is still half a frown, the corners twisted down in pain, but the center upturned in an attempt to look happy.

"Thank you. It's nice to have a friend."

"It is. And I'm never going to stop being your friend, and you can trust me with anything that you need to say, anything that you feel."

Nodding, Regina dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "David…she hurt me so much. All my life…all I ever wanted was to be loved and to be happy. She couldn't love me, didn't love me. And she made sure I didn't have love. And Rumplestiltskin…he just made it worse, he fed the darkness in my heart at the loss of Daniel. He fed on my desperation and my pain. I'm so broken, David."

"Hey, hey," he soothed, cupping the back of her head with one hand as the other moved up and down her back in calming lines. "You aren't broken, you just need to be reminded of who you are, of who you once were, and who you _can_ be."

"And who is going to do that?"

"I will. I'll be here and hold you accountable for your actions. I'll pick you up when you fall, and I'll hold you when you're sad. That's what friends are for, right?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never had any."

"You do now."

* * *

Days passed and neither Regina nor David spoke about what had happened between them that day. Not about what almost happened on his bed, not about what had almost happened in the forest, and certainly not about what happened in the kitchen. All he had done was hold her until she was ready to get up. And then she prepared dinner, though David offered to, Regina had wanted something to busy her hands and almost busy her mind.

They were at breakfast when Regina brought up the next part of their journey.

"I think…it should be safe for us to walk to your castle now. We could leave this afternoon, or perhaps in the morning should you all prefer waiting. My goal is to get in, get the wardrobe and get back here, without having to set any protection wards on the castle."

"Why don't you want to set protection wards?" David asked.

"If we don't, then I can use magic to get us all back here. If I have to set protection wards, we'll need to stay a few days so I don't crash like I did before. Do you have a preference for when we leave?"

"Well, what do you think? Do you want to leave today or in the morning?" David asked.

"I brought it up figuring you would have an opinion."

"My opinion is that we leave when you're ready to. You are our leader, you know what we need better than we do, so you decide."

"We'll leave this afternoon, after lunch. We will walk until dusk without resting, so if you need to sleep, please rest before we leave. Is that agreeable?" she said, looking to the other three in the group. Everyone nodded their agreement and finished their breakfasts.

Regina filled the sinks with soapy water and rinsing water, and the women made their way up to their rooms to prepare for the journey. David hung back in the kitchen and cleaned up all of the dishes. Certain that everything in the kitchen was cleaned and would be safe from spoiling while they were gone, David made his way up to Regina's room. Knocking lightly on the door, he waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he pushed the door open as quietly as he could, assuming he would find Regina sleeping. Instead, she was bathing. All he could see of her was the top of her chest, above her breasts, and up.

"Regina?" he said, clearing his throat. Her head snapped up in response.

"David! What are you doing?" she growled, teeth clenched and her arms jerked up immediately, covering anything that she didn't want seen.

"Sorry, I…I knocked and you didn't answer. Um…when you're done, if you wouldn't mind getting me some waternfor a bath? I uh…would like to wash up before we go."

Her facial features softened at his gentle hesitancy and she nodded. "Very well, just...give me a few moments?"

"Thanks." Backing out, he offered her a weak smile and turned to head to his room.

Regina knew she was being cruel, practically ignoring David for days after he comforted her. She couldn't talk to him about it. She couldn't let him see how much of an effect he'd had on her, nearly kissing her twice, holding her while she cried, keeping her safe from herself. She was falling too hard for him and he didn't belong to her—would never belong to her. Knowing she would deny her feelings for him until the day she died, Regina stepped out of her bath and dressed herself in black riding pants, a white shirt and a black and plum colored riding jacket. Pulling on brown boots, Regina sighed and made her way to David's room to fill a bath for him.

She knocked at the door, and almost immediately David was standing in front of her, having pulled it open. Motioning for her to enter, he stepped aside to give her space. She quickly filled his bath with hot water, smiling to him and heading back for the door.

"Regina, wait," he spoke before she left. "Please?"

Turning around, Regina looked at him—really looked at him, for the first time since the day he'd held her. "What do you need, David?" she asked in the most pleasant tone she could muster.

"What happened? What did I do? We were becoming friends…good friends, I thought."

"I don't need any friends, David."

"Everybody needs friends."

"Not me. Kindly leave it alone."

"Fine. Uh…do I need to pack anything like bowls or silverware?"

"No, I have it all."

"Uh, ok, yeah…good. Thanks a lot, for everything, you know?"

"I'm not doing it for you!" she snapped. "I'm doing it for Henry. I'm doing it because I'm sure he wants his grandfather back, just like Emma wants her father and Snow wants her _husband_.

"Ok," David said, showing his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry."

"Just…stop. Please…stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being you! Be…be Prince Charming who hates my life and wants me dead. I can't handle David right now…you need to stop being you. Please."

"Ok. I'll try," he gave in.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8-Letting the Last Walls Break

**I hope you all are still enjoying this story. I was sad to see that no one reviewed the last chapter, but I'm hoping its more of a -people are busy- thing, not a -people don't like the story anymore- thing. Anyway, hope this chapter is satisfactory...and just a hint of what to expect in this chapter...your wait for some actual romance is over! Enjoy. Pretty please review, it makes me feel like people like my story and fuels me to keep going.**

* * *

The next morning, when Regina woke up, she rolled over on her makeshift bed on the forest floor. The first thing in her line of vision was David, facing her from about ten feet away. Sitting up, she didn't take her eyes off him. Regina had found that since her talk with him the day before, when she had told him to back off, all she could think about was kissing him. Shaking the thought from her head, she stood with a yawn and a stretch, and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. She slung her satchel across her chest and checked that her canteen was attached and bowl was inside. After she was certain she had everything, she walked under the cover of the forest, listening for water and something to kill for food.

Once she found some water, she knelt on the ground, cupping the water into her hands and running it over her face and the roots of her hair. She filled the canteen and reattached it to her satchel, sticking close to the riverside to watch for any small animals that might come for a drink. In less than twenty minutes she had killed two squirrels and a small rabbit. She also managed to find enough berries to fill her bowl, so she headed back to camp.

Walking into the small clearing, she found that Mulan and David were awake, while Aurora was still sleeping. She handed the animals off to the warrior to clean and prepare for cooking. Regina pulled out a match and set a fire. Pulling the bowl of berries out of her satchel, she passed it to David, watching as he cautiously took it from her, looking like a stricken puppy. She had noticed that since she had pushed him away the day before, he looked hurt. Feeling slightly guilty, Regina tried to offer him a smile, though he looked away before he could see it. She mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't have been so harsh, he probably was just looking for the missing affection he needed, just as she felt the desire to be touched and kissed herself. The fact that it was each other they were searching for it from just happened because of their circumstance.

Watching that Mulan was properly occupied, Regina stood and moved to sit next to David on his blanket. She sat to his left, both of them had their knees bent, in the air and their feet resting against the ground. She bumped his shoulder with hers, trying again to smile at him. This time, David returned it with a half-hearted smile of his own. Chuckling, Regina pulled a berry from the bowl and held it in front of his mouth, and even though he resisted at first, when she started moving it, almost like tempting a child to eat food, he smiled and wrapped his lips around her fingers, sucking the berry out of her grasp.

"Mood swings much, Regina?" he said, after swallowing the fruit.

"David…I'm sorry about yesterday, I was far too rude and you didn't deserve that."

"But…?"

"But, I feel like we're both misplacing our need for a physical relationship and trying to act it out with each other. It's…it would only end in issues, David. You have Snow to get back to, and…and I don't do the whole relationship thing very well. Is that fair to say?"

"Yeah. I guess that you're probably right. It's really nice being your friend, and I really don't want to jeopardize that. But it's been lonely here, maybe I was misreading the signs."

"And perhaps we should make it a point to not be around each other while we're partially undressed," Regina answered with a smile.

"That probably doesn't help the situation, no." Even as he said the words, his eyes roamed over her clothed form. The tight riding pants that formed to her legs and ass like liquid, her blouse that was unbuttoned too far, and the brown leather vest that covered the sides of her neck with its collar, but moved with the curve of her breasts and waist perfectly. "David…" she breathed, her body temperature increasing under his intense gaze. "That's probably not going to help, either." Swallowing thickly, Regina tried to smile at him, though the desire building in her stomach stopped her from being able to.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll behave, I promise. But…you have to promise you're going to still try the being friends thing. This time that we've been here, I never would have imagined you are the person you are proving to be. I want you as my friend. I understand why Snow always wanted to try to save you."

"Thank you, David. And yes…the being friends thing I can do. I just really need you to stop looking at me like you want to devour me." He laughed, because it was true, he did want to. He wanted to taste every part of her body and he couldn't explain why. She was attractive; sure, and if he was being perfectly honest with himself he would have to admit that she was likely the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And she was funny, and intelligent, and though he had always known the latter, he had never been exposed to a funny Regina, and it was something he wanted to be around constantly. Still, he was married and just because he found her to be beautiful, intelligent and funny, didn't mean that he should consistently imagine what it would be like to spend a day in bed with her.

The day's journey passed easily. They packed up and left shortly after eating, crossing much more land than they figured they would in the light hours. When they settled that night, Regina told the group that they probably only had four hours of travel to walk the next day. In the morning, Regina and Mulan were the first to wake and they headed out to hunt together. Regina stopped when she heard something familiar, but she couldn't place it. Holding her hand in front of her companion, she held a finger to her lips and listened closely.

Walking again, slowly and quietly toward the sound, she passed through some bushes and found three horses feeding on grass. Smiling brightly, Regina walked slowly toward them, holding her hands down to her sides and only walking halfway toward them. Clicking her tongue lightly, she drew one of the horses to her. Once the horse put it's head down, Regina rubbed it's face, starting between her eyes and down to the side of her head.

"You are so beautiful," she breathed. The mare was chocolate colored with a white patch between her eyes. The other two horses slowly made their way toward her, and she pet each one as they came to her. The other two were palomino horses, one male and one female.

"Should we be able to ride them?" Mulan asked.

"I think so. Though…I should stay here with them to make sure they remain. It will take perhaps half the time to get to the castle if we take them. Go get David and Aurora and gather our things. David should have rope, tell him to make sure he keeps it all out."

"Alright, hopefully I will be back with them shortly."

When Mulan arrived with the other two, she appeared against the idea of sharing a horse with Aurora and Regina had a feeling as to why, so they both got their own horse, blankets laid on the bare backs of the mares and each one carrying two of the travelers packs the group had. After laying a blanket on its back, Regina mounted the male palomino first, since she'd be riding in front. Scooting forward, she made room for David, who clumsily mounted the horse behind her.

"Never mount a horse bareback before?" Regina teased.

"No, I have…just not ever with someone already on it."

"I see. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. So…I'm just gonna…" he said, watching her as he motioned that he was going to put his arms around her. Rolling her eyes, Regina reached back and grabbed a hand in each of hers, pulling his arms around her waist and latching his hands together.

"Child."

"Well, excuse me if we didn't _just_ discuss this."

"Well, it's not like you're feeling me up for fun."

"Thanks for completely clearing my head of inappropriate thoughts, Regina," David groaned. When Regina dug her heels into the horse's sides, it began moving and David instinctively pulled Regina back against him, his chest flush with her back. She inhaled sharply at the change, his pelvis pressed against her lower pack. Checking to make certain the other women were following them, Regina led the horse to the castle.

They made it to their destination in just under two hours. Regina had them bring the horses inside the castle walls, away from view of anyone who might just happen to pass by, leaving Aurora and Mulan with them. David led the way to the floor that held the bedchambers. When he stopped outside of one of the rooms and hesitated, she assumed it would be the one.

"Do you want me to…should I let you go in alone?" she asked softly.

"No, it wouldn't do any good. It's likely I'll need your help anyway."

"Very well." Pushing the door open, David entered the room and breathed heavily, his eyes welling at the sight of the destroyed nursery. Regina walked straight to the wardrobe, trying to imagine how she would be able to get it back to her castle. It would take a great deal of energy to poof it with the rest of them.

There was a knock at the door to the nursery and Regina looked up, moving to stand protectively in front of David. The man from the safe haven entered the room. Lancelot, Regina believed his name was.

"Lancelot? What are you doing here?" David spoke.

"I came to see how your journey was going."

"How did you know we were here?" David asked cautiously.

"I…I saw some travellers with horses enter the castle walls, I assumed it was you, since most everyone else stays near the safe haven." He smiled, and then nodded toward the wardrobe. "Is that what you're going to use to get home?"

Before David could answer, Regina spoke up. "Why would we use an old tree to get home?" she asked, trying to force as much incredulity into her tone as possible.

"Well, it has magical properties."

"How would you know that?"

With a shrug, Lancelot answered, "I just assumed." In a quick movement, Regina pulled the matches from her bag and set the wardrobe on fire, then moved to stand in front of David.

"Mother, leave." Smoke overcame the figure, and surely Cora was standing in the place Lancelot had been seemingly standing.

"It took you longer than I expected, dear," Cora said, taunting her daughter. "You're much slower than you should be."

"Mother, please, just leave us alone."

"I will, if you tell me the truth to just one question."

"What, mother?"

"Why are you so protective over this peasant? Regina…really? A shepherd?"

"He's family. I need to keep him safe."

"Wrong answer. Surely, you know you couldn't use the wardrobe without the compass, anyway."

"What compass, mother?"

"The one that holds your proper destination. The wardrobe would take you outside of this little land you're searching for, would it not?"

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. You really should have let me teach you. I will leave you alone for now, but I will find you again, and I will have you on my side."

"I wouldn't count on it, mother." Cora disappeared in another cloud of smoke, and David turned to look at the burned wardrobe. Regina knelt beside him on the floor in front of the ashes. "I'm sorry, David. She would have hurt Henry if she could use it to get to Storybrooke."

"It's…that's fine, Regina. It's not your fault. You did what you had to do."

"We need to get out of here."

"Can we…is there a way the ashes might still have the magical properties?"

"Perhaps. We could take them with us and I can do some research." David nodded, and Regina figured since her mother knew where she was, conjuring an empty flask wouldn't hurt. Scooping the ashes into the glass container, she stoppered it and dropped it into her satchel. "David…" she started, placing her hands on either side of his face. "I'm so very sorry for what I took away from you. You…you didn't deserve that." Her chocolate eyes flickered between his sky blue ones, and she stood on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"It's…I understand why you did what you did. It no longer matters that much. It's painful, seeing what could have been, but Emma wouldn't have turned out to be the person she is, had we raised her, and I'm not sure I would want to change her."

"Do you want a minute alone?"

"No, we should probably go."

"Very well." She held his hand, comfortingly, as they walked back to the entrance hall to find Mulan, Aurora and the horses. "I'd like to bring them back with us," she said. "Please, everyone take hands, David, Mulan, can you each grasp the ropes on the horses? That should be sufficient for me to pull us all back."

When they were all standing on her land, Regina led the horses into her inner courtyard, where they could roam safely and be protected. She conjured bales of hay for them to eat. It would be enough for them; it was only humans that didn't get sufficient nutrients from magicked food. She prepared a lunch for the group, since they hadn't eaten yet. After everyone ate their meals, David was the first to excuse himself, his mood off, but not unexpected.

Since David was feeling particularly defeated after seeing Emma's intended nursery Regina felt bad for him. After coming up with a plan, she gathered Mulan and Aurora, pulling them along with her to David's room. Knocking on his door, she waited with the other two women patiently until he called for them to enter. Once all four were together in the room, Regina spoke.

"I am doing something out of character. I expect all of you to meet me in the ballroom in an hour's time. It is on the second floor, the largest room. The doors will be open. I expect you all to show up in formal wear. David, you can find something formal in the room on the other side of their room," she informed, waving to the women before turning to face them. "Aurora, you should fit well into anything in Snow's wardrobe. And Mulan, would you like a gown of mine or a formal suit? I have formal knight's clothing somewhere if you'd like."

"I would appreciate that. The suit, that is," Mulan answered.

"Very well. David, Aurora, please go get ready. Mulan, come with me." Regina led the other woman to the bottom floor, where most of the guards had stayed. She's had a guard named Kristoff whose frame was fairly small. He had been one of her most loyal men, and one of the first she had knighted. Fetching his dress clothes, Regina held them out, snapping her fingers so that Mulan was magically dressed in them.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you. I'm not fond of dresses. I am a warrior, I don't do frilly."

Chuckling, Regina replied, "You are a warrior _princess_, are you not?"

"Perhaps, but I prefer warrior."

"Warrior you remain."

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"We are going to have a ball. A rather small one, but one nonetheless."

"A peculiar time for a ball."

"I just think that David needs something to make him happier, raise his spirits."

"Are you and David together?" Mulan asked casually.

With a light chuckle, Regina answered, "No dear, we are not. We are barely friends. But…he is more helpful to me when he is in a good mood."

"I think that he feels more for you than friendship."

"I disagree. I _do_ need to get ready though. You can find your way?" When Mulan nodded, Regina poofed herself to her own room in a small panic. Attempting to control her breathing, Regina conjured a small paper bag and breathed into it. Once her breaths were even, she placed her right hand over her heart.

She couldn't possibly be having legitimate romantic feelings for _Prince Charming_. There couldn't possibly be anyone _less_ available. He _was_ decently similar to her Daniel, though. Both were kind, optimistic, saw the good inside of her. Both had lived humble lives. Well, David's had been _mostly_ humble, where's Daniel's was completely so. Both men showed her how _good_ and forgiving people could be, how trustworthy and trusting it was possible to be. But no, she couldn't be feeling that way for him. And he certainly couldn't—wouldn't feel that way for her. Wanting to bed someone was one thing, wanting a relationship was a different thing entirely

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she walked to her dress wardrobe. She pulled out a ruby red dress with stones embedded across the breast. The dress was the very same as the one she has been wearing when Sidney gave her the news that David had found Snow and that his True Love's kiss had woken her up. But she didn't want to hold that against the dress. She waved her hand and in a moment, she was wearing it. Instead of wearing the floor length cape coat she had worn before, she pulled on a long-sleeved half cover. It had two small buttons that connected below her breasts and the fabric curved around the sides of her breasts, leaving her dress exposed. The black fabric pressed softly into the insides of her shoulders, ending in a collar that was left up against her neck.

It wasn't a close fitting dress, not like some had been, but it also wasn't an ordinary ball gown. The front of the ruby material dipped low between her breasts, exposing the smooth, flat skin of her sternum and the attractive cleavage from the center of her chest. Slipping matching stilettos on, Regina checked herself over in a full-length mirror. With a wave of her hand, her lips were painted light red and her hair was styled in curls. She checked the position of the sun and knew it was time to go.

She was the first to arrive, which was her plan. As certain as she remembered, there was a harp, a viol and a rebec on a raised floor; the stage. The room had six fireplaces, one on each far end of the room and two on each longer wall. One side of the room had four sets of double doors that led to balconies. With a wave of her hand, six fires were blazing, all the doors were opened and the room looked wonderful.

"You look…beautiful." Regina jumped at the masculine voice behind her. Turning, she saw David entering the room through the main doors and it was all she could do not to let her jaw drop. He was dressed in black boots and black pants. Wearing a puffy white shirt that he covered with a deep green suede jacket, and he looked handsome. There was pearly embroidery on the front of the jacket on either side of the opening. A black belt was hooked around his waist, holding his jacket closed near the bottom. Attached to the back shoulders of the jacket was an even deeper green cape.

"Thank you," she answered, her heart fluttering madly. "You look very dapper." Offering him a smile, she walked over to stand beside him and wait for the other guests.

Mulan and Aurora entered together, Aurora having chosen a beautiful light blue, long-sleeved dress with a v-neck.

"Lovely choice, Aurora. That color suits your skin tone," Regina complimented with a bright smile.

"So…what are we doing here?" David asked.

"We're having a ball, of course."

"With no music?"

"You forget," Regina answered with a cocky smirk and a wave of her wave. The motions caused the instruments to all begin playing a traditional ball dance song. Chuckling, David held out his hand for Regina and Mulan held hers out for Aurora. The four began twirling around the ballroom. After several dances, Regina switched with Aurora, dancing with Mulan for a couple of songs.

A couple of hours passed and moods were lifted. Mulan and Aurora interrupted the other pair to inform them that they were going to get some sleep. After they were gone, Regina again faced David.

"You must be tired. You should go catch up on sleep as well," she stated.

"Will you be going to sleep?"

"I think I may stay a while. I'm not yet tired."

"I can dance as long as you can," David offered, holding his hand out again with a smile. Regina accepted it, grinning back at him and they were dancing once again. "Will you play a slow song from our other world?"

Regina nodded and the music changed to play the instrumentals of Chicago's _You're the Inspiration_. The pair held each other close, David had his right arm resting across Regina's back so his hand was holding her right below her right shoulder blade, his left hand cupping her right in the air beside their shoulders. Regina's left arm was bent at the elbow, her forearm resting against his tricep and her hand cupping his shoulder from behind. There wasn't much they could change to make them any closer physically than they were. David led the slow steps very well and Regina was enjoying him. Her temple was resting against his jaw and her eyes closed on instinct when he hummed into her dark hair.

"You move as fluid as water," he complimented.

"You dance very well, too."

"Tell me something about yourself."

"I love to dance." Her answer was accompanied with a wry grin that he couldn't see, but he could feel the skin against her temple shift.

"Something I _wouldn't_ know by your actions."

"I love listening to love songs."

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure. They make me feel…hopeful."

"You are too incredible to not find love again, Regina." She didn't answer, just changed the song to _Somewhere Only We Know_ by Keane.

"I recognize this one," David breathed.

"It was quite popular." The pair didn't speak again for a while, though they remained dancing. Regina switched the song each time one ended until she unintentionally landed on _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis. Her eyes brimmed lightly with tears that she refused to let fall. When the song was drawing to a close, David sang the last of the lyrics into her ear.

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too._

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

Regina gasped and pulled away, looking into electric blue eyes.

"David?" she whispered, but it was all she could say before David's lips closed against hers. Gently, their lips moved together for long moments, mouths open but neither brave enough to move their tongue. Their bodies stopped moving, David's hands raised to cup her face. With this kiss, he slid his tongue out, barely brushing her parted lips, asking her permission. Sighing, she moved her own tongue to meet his. Their lips and tongues moved together slowly and timidly, like teenagers with their first kiss, uncertain if it was ok but not wanting to stop. It was the sweetest kiss Regina could remember ever having. She moved her arms between his, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him as close as she could.

When they were both too breathless to keep the kiss going, they broke apart, foreheads touching and eyes closed, breathing in the same air. David placed two quick and chaste kisses on her mouth before he spoke.

"Regina…"

"David…David what are we doing?" She hadn't moved, just enjoyed the feel of him so close to her.

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel wrong." Looking up at him, Regina's chocolate eyes shifted between his bright blue ones, searching for a lie. When she couldn't find it, she felt her heart panic for the second time that day and she waved her arms in front of her, removing herself from the situation and taking her to her room.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" she asked herself out loud, once she was alone. "What have I done?"


End file.
